


In The Summer

by delightts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 23x30, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightts/pseuds/delightts
Summary: Baekhyun tinha três problemas: um computador quebrado, um TCC para ser entregue e nenhuma solução para os dois primeiros. A única coisa que não estava em seus planos para sair daquela situação era entrar dentro de uma fantasia em uma tarde quente de primavera e acabar se apaixonando.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 33
Kudos: 52
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	In The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT: #57  
> [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7CowRvTTkCCTNIIANg7oN2?si=q3etgDtxTZiwbLH64DZV4g)
> 
> essa história era pra ter sido uma oneshot curtinha e rápida mas acho que me empolguei um pouco skskdk espero que a doadora/o dele não se importe com isso e que goste do rumo que eu tomei para escrever essa fic, to um pouquinho nervosa com isso aaaa
> 
> só queria agradecer mesmo a beta dessa história que me deu sugestões ótimas quando eu estava com bloqueio para escrever o final dela, e pelo ótimo trabalho que ela fez betando também!
> 
> a playlist já está ali em cima para quer quiser então é isso, boa leitura 💛🤍

Baekhyun encarou a fantasia preta em sua cama uma última vez antes de guardá-la em sua mochila, ele ainda não estava acreditando que iria mesmo fazer aquilo, porém agora não tinha mais volta, ele havia se comprometido e dado sua palavra, fora que naquela altura do campeonato não havia muitas opções para resolver seu problema a não ser que ele ganhasse na loteria ou que algum tipo de gênio da sorte aparecesse na porta de seu dormitório com um computador novo ou uma maleta de dinheiro de presente para si, igual acontece nos filmes, mas Baekhyun duvidava que isso iria acontecer.

Ele terminou de guardar o tecido preto na mochila junto com a maquiagem e algumas outras coisas que ele havia separado para levar até seu mais novo emprego. No caminho até o endereço que Jongdae havia lhe passado, Baekhyun respondeu uma mensagem do amigo, agradecendo-o por ter conseguido aquele emprego para ele, mas é claro que para cumprir o papel de melhor amigo idiota, o Kim estragou o momento ao mandar uma mensagem zoando Baekhyun, dizendo que mal podia esperar para vê-lo dentro daquela fantasia e que faria cartazes do Byun vestido naquilo e espalharia pelo campus da universidade. Baekhyun apenas o respondeu com vários emojis do dedo do meio e bloqueou a tela do smartphone, respirando fundo pela vigésima segunda vez só naquele dia.

Para falar a verdade, Baekhyun estava nervoso para caramba, nunca havia feito aquilo antes ou lidado com aquele tipo de situação, mas o desespero pelo dinheiro havia falado mais alto. 

Quando chegou ao condomínio onde a suposta festa aconteceria, o nervosismos de Baekhyun subiu três níveis na escala Richter. O lugar não chegava ser um Sky Castle da vida, mas estava bem próximo do que ele lembrava de ter visto no dorama que Jongdae o obrigou a assistir alguns meses atrás.

Baekhyun caminhou até a casa de número 47, como estava escrito na mensagem que Do Kyungsoo — o homem que tinha lhe contratado — havia enviado na noite anterior e, quando o dito cujo abriu a porta, Baekhyun parou de sentir as próprias pernas tamanho o nervosismo. O outro era mais baixo do que o Byun imaginava, depois de ter ouvido a voz dele pelo telefone, talvez fosse até um pouco mais baixo que o próprio Baekhyun, mas o moreno tinha que admitir, ele não estava nada mal para um trintão, nada mal mesmo. 

Baekhyun se arrependeu na hora de estar usando apenas um moletom vermelho gasto e um Converse verde.

— Eu sou Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. — ele lembrou de dizer ao se apresentar para o homem parado na porta — Nós conversamos pelo telefone há dois dias.

— Ah claro, claro. Byun Baekhyun. Entre, eu vou te mostrar onde você pode se trocar. — o homem respondeu.

Baekhyun não achou que ficaria mais impressionado ou nervoso do que já estava, mas ao observar a casa de Do Kyungsoo, ele soube que aquilo era possível. Tudo era perfeitamente limpo, organizado e caro, Baekhyun até mesmo se encolheu um pouco para não esbarrar em nada e acabar quebrando, ele realmente não saberia o que fazer se tivesse que pagar para repor algum daqueles objetos caros de decoração, já que o motivo de estar ali era justamente a falta de dinheiro. Porém, apesar da decoração moderna, o ambiente era confortável e aconchegante, Baekhyun conseguia enxergar que ali era uma lar de família. 

Baekhyun pensou que estava sendo levado para um banheiro, mas quando Kyungsoo abriu uma das portas do corredor e pediu para ele entrar, que o moreno percebeu que na verdade era um quarto.

— Você pode usar esse quarto para se arrumar antes e depois da festa, ali naquela porta tem um banheiro. Se quiser pode deixar suas coisas coisas aqui também, é um quarto de hóspedes então ninguém vai entrar aqui.

Baekhyun apenas concordou com a cabeça _e espera, aquilo era um Tadanori Yokoo pendurado na parede?_

— A festa vai acontecer no jardim dos fundos — Kyungsoo fez uma pausa para olhar seu relógio de pulso —, você pode vir quando estiver pronto, os convidados já devem estar chegando. 

— Obrigado, Sr. Do — agradeceu pela gentileza ao mesmo tempo que fez uma referência rapidamente.

— Ah, não precisa me chamar de senhor, apenas Kyungsoo está ótimo.

Ele sorriu sincero, e Baekhyun apenas fez outra reverência sem saber ao certo o que dizer depois de presenciar o sorriso em formato de coração do outro homem.

Depois que Kyungsoo saiu do quarto, Baekhyun respirou fundo e tirou sua mochila das costas, derrubando-a ao lado da king size. Ele sentou na cama dando alguns pulinhos para sentir a maciez do colchão, deveria ser ótimo dormir ali depois de um dia cansativo. A atenção do moreno então foi para o quadro pendurado ao lado da porta, Baekhyun se aproximou e confirmou suas suspeitas, _definitivamente era um Tadanori Yokoo_. Aquilo animou um pouco o Byun, já que se aquele cara tinha um quadro daqueles em um quarto de hóspedes, então provavelmente pagaria Baekhyun acima da média pelo serviço de hoje e talvez ele não iria precisar enfrentar esse tipo de trabalho mais uma vez para completar a grana que precisava.

Baekhyun então começou a se arrumar tirando a roupa que estava e colocando a bendita fantasia, ele pegou a maquiagem do fundo de sua mochila e levou até a pia do banheiro, começando a passar a tinta e o pó branco por todo o seu rosto. Essa parte não havia sido difícil, já que ele era um estudante de Artes Visuais, a maquiagem ficou bem convincente e bem parecida com a original do filme. 

Baekhyun se olhou mais uma vez no espelho, ajeitando um pedacinho do seu cabelo que havia escapado de dentro da fantasia. Ele estava pronto, ou pelo menos queria acreditar que estava, era agora ou… agora.

♡̷̷̷♡̷̷♡̷̷

Veja bem, Baekhyun já havia se fantasiado algumas vezes quando criança para as festas de Halloween de sua escola ou quando tinham bailes à fantasia no ensino médio, mas agora, sendo um adulto de vinte e três anos, o moreno imaginou que a próxima vez que colocaria uma fantasia seria em um contexto bem diferente — talvez se o seu futuro namorado estivesse a fim de fazer alguma coisa diferente para apimentar a relação dos dois —, mas nem em um milhão de anos havia se passado na cabeça de Baekhyun que ele teria que vestir uma fantasia para ser animador em uma festa infantil.

Ele não achou que seria tão difícil quando Jongdae disse que tinha um emprego que poderia o ajudar, na verdade, ele nem havia dado muita bola para o tipo de trabalho que ele teria que fazer, Baekhyun só estava desesperado para arrumar uma grana que desse para consertar seu computador, porque ele tinha um TCC para terminar de escrever e entregar daqui a dois meses e meio. É claro que ele poderia usar o computador da biblioteca da universidade para isso, mas o moreno não confiava mais em computadores público, porque além de travar mais do que tudo, da última vez que ele havia usado um o seu pendrive acabou no lixo de tanto vírus que pegou da máquina.

Baekhyun também se lembrava de ter visto uma garota chorando horrores em uma das vezes que foi pegar alguns livros, porque o computador que ela estava usando tinha desligado do nada e ela havia perdido todo o projeto final daquele semestre na semana da entrega.

Não dava para confiar em computadores compartilhados, e Baekhyun ainda estava desesperado pelo dinheiro para consertar o seu, mas se ele fosse admitir a verdade, aquela situação estava deprimente de tão constrangedora.

Estava sol, o que era normal para aquele dia de primavera, e perfeito para um festa ao ar livre, mas estava _muito_ sol e Baekhyun não duvidaria que estivesse passando dos 30°C no momento. A sua fantasia de Kaonashi — preta dos pés à cabeça e que não deixava uma partezinha sequer de sua pele respirar — estava começando a pinicar por conta do calor, e o moreno conseguia sentir a maquiagem que havia feito escorrendo pela lateral do seu rosto. 

Por que Baekhyun não tinha comprado uma máscara ao invés de pintar o rosto inteiro de branco? Por que a aniversariante tinha que ter escolhido justamente aquele tema? Que tipo de criança de cinco anos queria um espírito japonês para animar sua festa de aniversário? 

E para completar o desespero de Baekhyun ainda tinham elas, as crianças. Baekhyun sempre se considerou uma pessoas espontânea e comunicativa e, apesar de gostar de crianças, isso nunca havia lhe ajudado a lidar com elas, muito menos com aquelas que faziam perguntas a cada cinco minutos. 

Baekhyun tentava responder todas com criatividade, mas elas pareciam extremamentes entediadas com a presença do Byun, que já não sabia mais o que fazer. Ele havia tentado fazer um jogo de perguntas também, dando moedas de chocolate para quem acertasse as questões do quiz, mas parecia que nenhuma das crianças queria tentar adivinhar quem havia pintado o Guerra e Paz.

A única criança que parecia minimamente interessada em Baekhyun era Harin, filha de Do Kyungsoo e a aniversariante do dia. A garota parecia meio encantada com fato de que tinha uma pessoa fantasiada de fantasma em sua festa e, toda vez que ela acertava uma das perguntas estranhas sobre arte de Baekhyun e ganhava uma das moedas de chocolate, ela comemorava dizendo que era a própria Chihiro ganhando ouro do Kaonashi.

Mais cedo, a garotinha tinha feito o pai tirar várias fotos dela junto com Baekhyun sorrindo e fazendo poses engraçadas, mesmo com o Byun estando extremamente tímido e sem jeito. Kyungsoo disse que ele não precisava ficar assim, porque afinal eram apenas crianças, e ele se sairia bem as entretendo. No momento de gentileza, as palavras de encorajamento de Kyungsoo realmente fizeram Baekhyun acreditar que ele conseguiria lidar com aquilo, mas agora… Até mesmo o próprio Kyungsoo o encarava do outro lado do jardim com certa preocupação. Baekhyun não iria se surpreender se seu pagamento caísse pela metade no final do dia por conta do péssimo trabalho que estava fazendo.

O moreno encarou o céu azul se perguntando onde é que ele foi se meter com tudo aquilo. Baekhyun só queria escrever seu trabalho de conclusão de curso em paz, se formar, conseguir um contrato com uma galeria e se mudar com seus três gatos do dormitório pequeno e mofado da universidade para um apartamento bacana e que fosse no mínimo maior que a caixa de fósforo que ele dividia com Jongdae no momento.

Baekhyun respirou fundo, pedindo para que qualquer força do universo lhe ajudasse a fazer aquelas crianças sorrirem para ele conseguir aquele bendito dinheiro para consertar seu bendito computador, mas sinceramente? Ele já havia perdido toda a dignidade que restava em si e agora sentia estar perdendo o pouco de paciência que tinha.

— Ok crianças, o que vocês acham de brincarmos de mímica? — Baekhyun perguntou levantando os braços para tentar soar animado — O tema pode ser filmes, o que acham? — Harin balançou a cabeça animada com a ideia, mas Baekhyun não recebeu nada além de alguns suspiros em resposta das outras crianças, abaixando os braços logo em seguida e suspirando ele mesmo. 

É claro que eles não estavam a fim de se movimentar naquele sol, até mesmo Baekhyun não queria se mexer e sentir o tecido de sua fantasia colado no meio de suas coxas. _Por que agradar crianças era tão difícil?_

Baekhyun tentou puxar discretamente o tecido colado em sua perna e sem querer esbarrou a mão em um de seus bolsos, lembrando que havia algumas cartas ali.

— O que acham de saber sobre o futuro de vocês? — Baekhyun sugeriu mostrando as cartas em sua mão — Eu posso ver tudo sobre o futuro nas cartas de tarô.

— Isso não são cartas de tarô, são cartas do Pokémon. — uma das crianças rebateu e Baekhyun apenas revirou os olhos, _será que não dava para ela ter um pouquinho de imaginação não?_

— Ah é? E você acaba de tirar um Bidoof que significa vai- 

Ele foi interrompido por uma risada meio sem jeito, e quando se virou viu Do Kyungsoo olhando para si, ele coçava uma das bochechas com o indicador, e tinha algo sobre a gentileza nos olhos dele que fazia com que Baekhyun se sentisse culpado por estar fazendo um péssimo trabalho.

Kyungsoo parece querer dizer algo sem conseguir e é claro que ele vai demiti-lo ali mesmo na frente de todos, afinal Baekhyun está um desastre, ele é um desastre. O moreno até entende Kyungsoo, no lugar dele já teria o mandado embora há pelo menos uma hora.

Baekhyun encara a ponta de seus dedos cobertos pela luva preta da fantasia e decide poupar Kyungsoo do constrangimento — em troca da gentileza como o outro o tratou até agora —, ele se vira, caminhando em direção à casa para pegar suas coisas e ir embora. Ele consegue ouvir Kyungsoo o chamando algumas vezes, mas Baekhyun está tão envergonhado que não tem certeza se aguentaria olhar na cara do Do sem chorar igual a um bebê.

Baekhyun consegue ir até o quarto e recolher suas coisas sem que Kyungsoo o alcance — a essa altura do campeonato ele nem se importava de ter que pegar o metrô vestido daquele jeito, é o preço que se paga por arruinar a festa de aniversário de uma garotinha inocente —, mas quando ele tenta fazer o caminho de volta para a porta de entrada ele se perde e vai parar na cozinha, dando tempo suficiente para que Kyungsoo o ache e o segure no lugar.

— Onde você está indo? Embora? 

O tom de Kyungsoo não era nem mesmo acusatório ao interrogar Baekhyun, ele não parecia bravo também, se Baekhyun fosse chutar diria até que o mais baixo estava preocupado consigo, mas ele nunca foi muito bom em ler as pessoas então…

— Nós já vamos cortar o bolo, já está acabando, você só precisa aguentar mais um pouquinho. — e bastou isso para fazer com que Baekhyun começasse a chorar ali mesmo. 

Na verdade não era só isso, Baekhyun nem era uma pessoa chorona por natureza, ele só estava exausto; com os trabalhos da faculdade, com a pressão que vinha recebendo de todos os lados por estar preste a se formar, por não ter um bendito computador que prestasse, por não saber como lidar com crianças, por estar suando igual pano de cuscuz naquela fantasia, por tudo! E Do Kyungsoo ainda teve a ousadia de o abraçar para tentar acalmá-lo! O que obviamente só fez ele chorar mais ainda.

Baekhyun largou sua mochila no chão enquanto se deixou ser abraçado por Kyungsoo, ele estava tão cansado que nem ligava de ter praticamente um estranho lhe consolando. Do Kyungsoo era gentil até mesmo para isso, ele não tinha obrigação nenhuma de aturar o pequeno surto do moreno, muito menos de o abraçar daquele jeito preocupado e carinhoso, passando a mão levemente por suas costa para o confortar, até Baekhyun se acalmar e parar de chorar. 

Quando Baekhyun finalmente se afastou do outro, percebeu que havia deixado uma mancha gigante de maquiagem e lágrimas na camisa dele, seu rosto deveria estar pior, Baekhyun deduziu, sentindo-se patético por ter deixado aquilo acontecer.

— Me desculpe pela sua camisa. Se a mancha não sair você pode me cobrar o valor dela. — o moreno disse em meio aos soluços, sem saber como arranjaria dinheiro para comprar uma camisa que provavelmente custaria mais até do que o Byun receberia naquele dia. Ótimo, ele só havia conseguido piorar mais ainda sua situação financeira.

— Ah, não se preocupe com isso, ela já está velha mesmo. — Kyungsoo respondeu dando uma olhada na camisa e provavelmente mentindo na cara dura. _Quem usaria uma roupa velha no aniversário da própria filha?_

E era isso que Baekhyun não entendia, o porquê de Do Kyungsoo estar sendo tão gentil consigo quando claramente ele não pediu por nenhum universitário falido e emocionalmente abalado quando o contratou. O homem devia ser algum tipo de anjo caridoso na terra, só pode.

— Não precisa ser tão bom comigo, eu já estava de saída.

— Sobre isso, por que você está indo embora? — Kyungsoo perguntou confuso e deixando Baekhyun um tanto quanto… envergonhado? Não era óbvio o porquê de ele estar indo embora? Baekhyun teria mesmo que explicar a situação?

— Eu… queria agradecer por você ter sido tão legal comigo te poupando de me demitir-

— Te demitir? Por que eu te demitiria?

— Eu estraguei a festa da sua filha. Está bem óbvio que eu não sei como me comunicar com crianças, você também não precisa e nem deve me pagar pelo péssimo trabalho que eu fiz.

— Eu sei que deve ter sido difícil ficar nessa fantasia com o calor que está fazendo, mas a Harin te adorou. Ela parece feliz e se ela está feliz então não tem o porquê de você se cobrar tanto.

— Espera — agora era Baekhyun que estava confuso com a situação — você não ia me demitir lá fora? 

— Na verdade eu… — Kyungsoo parecia sem jeito mais uma vez, como na hora que havia interrompido Baekhyun no jardim com sua risada sem graça — Na verdade eu ia pedir para você, se pudesse, retocar a sua maquiagem para as fotos na hora do parabéns, mas eu não sabia direito como dizer isso. Me desculpe se te ofendi.

Ok, estava confirmado, Do Kyungsoo era literalmente um anjo na terra. Por qual outra razão ele se sentiria culpado por pedir para Baekhyun fazer o próprio trabalho?

— Você é inacreditável, sabia? — Baekhyun perguntou mesmo sabendo que o outro não entenderia sua fala — Não acredito que mesmo depois de eu ter entediado todos os amigos da sua filha e só ter aceito esse emprego por estar desesperado pelo dinheiro você consiga ser tão… tão… isso aí.

— Crianças são fáceis de agradar, talvez você só esteja tendo um dia difícil, não coloque muita pressão em si mesmo.

— É, pode até ser — balançou a cabeça pensativo — de qualquer forma eu já vou indo, obrigado por hoje e-

— Como assim? Nós vamos cortar o bolo agora, você não pode ir embora, além do mais Harin ficaria chateada de não ter você ao lado dela, ela realmente gostou de você, sabia?

Baekhyun ficou sem saber o que dizer, ele não se sentia digno de continuar ali, mas também não queria decepcionar uma criança de cinco ano depois do próprio pai dela dizer que ela havia gostado de sua presença.

Kyungsoo, por outro lado, encarou o silêncio do rapaz como uma resposta negativa, ele não podia deixar que nada desse errado no aniversário de sua filha, principalmente pelo fato de Harin estar passando por alguns momentos difíceis na escola ultimamente, ela ficaria de coração partido se mais alguma coisa desse errado e justo no dia de seu aniversário. 

— Eu dobro o seu salário se quiser — Kyungsoo propôs já meio desesperado — só por favor, não vá embora, ok?

— Não, não precisa disso. — Baekhyun respondeu com os olhos arregalados pela proposta de Kyungsoo. — Não é como se eu precisasse de muito além do que a gente já havia combinado, eu só preciso consertar o meu computador. 

— O seu computador?

— Sim, err… Eu só preciso terminar de escrever o TCC, a primeira entrega parcial é daqui alguns dias e eu estou meio atrasado.

Baekhyun coçou a nuca meio sem jeito enquanto observava Kyungsoo pensar sabe se lá sobre o que, até que ele decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

— Nós podemos fazer um trato.

— Um trato?

— Você fica até o final da festa, eu te pago como combinamos e deixo você usar o computador do meu escritório, enquanto o seu não fica pronto, o que acha?

— Não! — Baekhyun protestou um pouco mais alto do que gostaria — Quer dizer, não precisa disso tudo, tudo bem eu fico, mas você já fez muito por mim. 

— Tem certeza? Eu vou ficar acordado até tarde mesmo para organizar tudo por aqui depois que todos forem embora. 

— Eu não quero abusar da sua boa vontade.

— Eu não me importo se isso for te ajudar, você disse que está um pouco atrasado, não é?

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio ponderando a situação, _um pouco_ era só um jeitinho bonito de dizer que o moreno estava praticamente ferrado. Era loucura o que Kyungsoo tinha dito? Mas é claro que sim, quem é que deixaria um estranho ficar em sua casa daquele jeito? Eles se conheciam praticamente há três dias se contasse o telefonema que trocaram. Mas também fazia quase três semanas que Baekhyun não abria o arquivo que contia seu TCC e ele bem que podia usar o tempo que Kyungsoo estava lhe dando para pelo menos organizar o texto e os arquivos, assim ele economizaria tempo e poderia apenas escrever quando tivesse seu computador de volta do conserto.

— E então? — Kyungsoo perguntou esperançoso — O que me diz?

♡̷̷̷♡̷̷♡̷̷

Baekhyun se sentou na cadeira observando a mesa de frente para si, ele ainda não estava acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo, hoje definitivamente era um dos dias mais estranhos da vida do moreno. Ele girou a cadeira para observar melhor o escritório de Kyungsoo, havia dois diplomas da Yonsei pendurados na parede atrás da mesa, um do curso de arquitetura e outro sobre um doutorado que Baekhyun definitivamente não entendeu nada, pelo amor de deus ele ainda nem tinha acabado o seu bacharelado ainda, mas aquilo definitivamente explicava muita coisa.

Ao lado da janela havia uma estante com alguns livros e outros objetos de decoração e mais a frente uma mesa de desenho com um tampão de madeira de pelo menos um metro e meio, Baekhyun adoraria desenhar ali. Havia um sofá azul escuro perto da porta onde Baekhyun havia deixado sua mochila, e na mesa a sua frente, além do computador e algumas pastas, havia alguns porta-retratos de Harin ao lado de um mini cacto que o Byun definitivamente achou fofo.

Foi então que Baekhyun percebeu que em nenhuma das fotos a garotinha aparecia ao lado de sua mãe ou alguém que poderia ser sua mãe, havia um retrato dela sozinha, um junto de Kyungsoo e outro com mais três homens que Baekhyun não saberia dizer quem eram. Também não havia nenhum retrato de Kyungsoo com alguma mulher que pudesse ser sua esposa. Baekhyun então se recordou de que durante a festa ele não havia visto nenhuma figura feminina com Harin que não fosse alguma convidada, na hora do parabéns havia sido apenas ela e o pai. 

Aquilo deixou o moreno curioso sobre o que poderia ter acontecido, mas ele logo se lembrou do porque estava ali e balançou a cabeça para se livrar daqueles pensamentos, aquilo não era da sua conta mesmo.

Baekhyun encarou a área de trabalho aberta no computador com uma foto de Harin de frente para um castelo e sorriu, parecia um algum tipo de parque de diversões, Disney talvez? A menina usava uma fantasia de dinossauro e tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto, e Baekhyun se viu incapaz de não refletir a expressão em seus próprios lábios.

E foi então com essa energia que Baekhyun abriu a sua nuvem, fazendo login em sua conta e abrindo o arquivo de seu TCC, era hora de trabalhar.

♡̷̷̷♡̷̷♡̷̷

Já era por volta de dez da noite quando Baekhyun decidiu que já era hora de ir para casa. Ele havia ficado tão concentrado em organizar o documento de seu TCC, que nem havia percebido que talvez estivesse extrapolando a boa vontade de Do Kyungsoo em lhe ajudar. 

O moreno levantou os dois braços sobre a cabeça se alongando antes de salvar o arquivo e desligar o computador. Ele pegou sua mochila e saiu em busca de Kyungsoo, encontrando-o na sala de estar. Baekhyun observou o homem agachado no tapete recolhendo alguns pedaços de papéis de presente rasgados — provavelmente por Harin —, apesar daquele dia totalmente esquisito, Baekhyun nunca havia sido tratado com tanta generosidade antes. Do Kyungsoo era de longe a pessoa mais benevolente que ele já havia conhecido, além de muito educado e, se Baekhyun tivesse que admitir, bem bonito também. 

Ele não era cego, não era como se não tivesse notado a beleza do outro no instante que ele o recebeu na porta. Apesar de mais baixo que si, Kyungsoo possuía traços fortes, com olhos incrivelmente grandes e uma boca carnuda que definitivamente chamava atenção ao seu rosto, além do fato da voz grave e calma e de todo seu cavalheirismo só adicionarem mais charme na personalidade um tanto quanto curiosa de Kyungsoo. Quando ele se virou para pegar um dos papéis no chão, Baekhyun notou que além de tudo ele também tinha uma bunda bem bonita e durinha para um cara de trinta anos — _pilates talvez?_ — , o moreno então percebeu que talvez ele estivesse encarando mais do que deveria e, de repente, ao observar o outro, Baekhyun se tornou autoconsciente de sua própria aparência no momento, ainda vestido com fantasia de Kaonashi e definitivamente precisando de um banho para se livrar do resto daquela maquiagem e do suor que havia grudado em sua pele durante o dia.

Baekhyun segurou a alça de sua mochila, com as duas mãos em frente ao seu corpo, e limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção de Kyungsoo, que sorriu ao se virar.

— Hey, e então?

— Ainda falta bastante coisa, mas acho que consegui fazer o que precisava. — Kyungsoo começou a caminhar em sua direção e Baekhyun sentiu a necessidade de continuar falando para se distrair do fato de que provavelmente estava fedendo e que o outro sentiria seu odor mesmo a cinco metros de distância — De alguma forma mexer no arquivo depois de tanto tempo quando eu deveria estar o atualizando praticamente todos os dias, definitivamente me acalmou um pouco. Obrigado mais uma vez por isso, você realmente não tinha obrigação nenhuma depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje, mas mesmo assim deixou um estranho sozinho na sua casa por conta própria. Enfim, obrigado.

— Não precisa me agradecer, fico feliz que tenha ajudado. — o sorriso um tanto quanto cansado de Kyungsoo atingiu Baekhyun, que logo percebeu que tudo que o outro deveria estar querendo agora era descansar depois de um dia cheio.

— Bom eu já vou indo então, obrigado mais uma vez por... tudo.

— Você não está com fome? Você ficou bastante tempo lá dentro, eu posso preparar algo se quiser. — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos com a sugestão, ele já estava fazendo hora extra ali.

— Não, não precisa, magina. É melhor eu só ir mesmo.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, claro, com toda certeza. — ele balançou a cabeça tentando mostrar confiança para Kyungsoo, sabia que o homem era capaz de insistir mais algumas vezes se notasse que de fato Baekhyun estava morrendo de fome, mas àquela altura ele já estava com uma dívida impagável com o outro, o Byun se sentiria mal se aceitasse mais aquela cortesia. 

— Tudo bem então, vou pegar seu pagamento e você pode ir, só um instante.

É claro, seu pagamento, ele havia esquecido daquela parte e francamente estava com um pouco de vergonha de aceitar, mas uma vozinha no fundo de sua cabeça dizia que ele _definitivamente_ precisava daquele dinheiro, sua consciência talvez.

— Aqui está — Kyungsoo ergueu um envelope branco em sua direção, que Baekhyun pegou com a pontinha dos dedos acanhado —, está tudo aí como combinamos. Mas a minha proposta ainda está de pé.

— Proposta?

— Sim, caso queira usar o meu computador enquanto o seu é consertado fique à vontade. Eu já passei por isso e sei como TCC's podem ser complicados e estressantes, qualquer tipo de ajuda nesse meio-tempo é sempre bem-vinda, certo?

— Hm… certo. — Baekhyun concordou desviando o olhar para a porta de entrada sem saber muito bem o que responder — Bom, eu já vou indo então, obrigado mais uma vez Sr. Do.

— Kyungsoo.

— Hm?

— Só Kyungsoo está bom. — esclareceu com um sorriso de lado.

— Claro, claro. 

Baekhyun agradeceu mais uma vez e se despediu indo em direção à porta. Ele caminhou até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo pensando em tudo que havia acontecido consigo hoje. 

Sim, foi estranho, cansativo e até mesmo um tanto quanto desesperador alguns de seus momentos com as crianças da festa, mas agora, parando para refletir sobre, ele não se arrependia de ter se metido nessa furada. Na verdade nem estava mais considerando tudo aquilo uma, afinal ele havia conseguido o dinheiro que tanto precisava, e além de tudo, foi surpreendido por Do Kyungsoo e sua brandura em lhe ajudar.

Apesar de obviamente ter uma conta bancária que daria para comprar os dois rins de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo não era nada como ele havia imaginado que uma pessoa rica seria, e não era só pelo fato de ele ter feito a gentileza de ceder seu computador por algumas hora para si. Entre os pequenos momentos de surto de Baekhyun, o moreno percebeu como o outro tratava os convidados e como o tratou quando ele começou a chorar no meio de sua cozinha. Baekhyun ainda conseguia sentir o cheirinho de amaciante de flores e a maciez do tecido da camisa de Kyungsoo, se o moreno fosse descrever o momento diria que, estranhamente, tinha sido como ser confortado por uma pequena nuvem de algodão, afeto e segurança, e aquilo definitivamente não fazia nenhum sentido.

A relação de Kyungsoo com Harin também havia sido outra coisa que ele tinha notado. Baekhyun não saberia dizer se ele era mesmo pai solteiro, apesar de desconfiar do fato depois de ver os retratos no escritório de Kyungsoo, mas de qualquer forma, a julgar pelo sorriso e pela felicidade de Harin, ele definitivamente estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em cria-lá. 

O ônibus de Baekhyun estacionou na parada e ele subiu as escadas, encostou o cartão na máquina para pagar sua passagem e caminhou até um dos bancos desocupados, totalmente alheio aos olhares dos outros passageiros pelo modo como ele estava vestido ou pela maquiagem toda borrada e rachada em seu rosto, perdido em pensamentos que se resumiam ao seu computador, um prato de ramen quentinho e Do Kyungsoo, esse último sendo um tópico totalmente inesperado pela mente do moreno; ele era diferente, intrigante e Baekhyun não sabia dizer o porquê continuava pensando sobre isso.

♡̷̷̷♡̷̷♡̷̷

Era sexta-feira a noite e o clima estava ótimo para sair, ir ao cinema, dançar ou talvez beber soju com alguns amigos em um bar em Itaewon, para se refrescar do tempo abafado da primavera depois de uma semana longa e cansativa de universitário. Mas é claro que Baekhyun não estava fazendo nenhuma dessas coisas. Ao invés disso o moreno estava trancado em seu pequeno cubículo, também conhecido como dormitório, surtando enquanto encarava um e-mail do seu orientador de TCC. 

Depois de uma semana longa de aulas cansativas e mais um trilhão de trabalhos — que seus professores haviam passado mesmo sabendo que eles entrariam na época das provas finais em poucos dias, _sério, eles não tinham compaixão não?_ — , tudo que Baekhyun queria naquela sexta-feira era tomar um banho, comer três sanduíches da máquina eletrônica que ficava no seu corredor e ficar de frente para o ventilador caindo aos pedaços que Jongdae havia arranjado em um bazar, para se refrescar daquela noite quente que estava mais parecendo um aviso direto do inferno dizendo que o verão estava chegando. 

Porém, nada nunca saía como Baekhyun planejava. E era por isso que o seu orientador decidiu adiantar a data da primeira entrega parcial de sua monografia para até amanhã às onze da noite ao invés de terça-feira da próxima semana, com a desculpa de que seria melhor assim, já que ele teria o fim de semana para ler e estar melhor preparado para a reunião que eles teriam na quarta, e que _obviamente_ aquele não seria uma problema para Baekhyun já que ele _obviamente_ já estava com tudo pronto — palavras do homem.

Aquilo realmente não deveria ser um problema se Baekhyun estivesse com o seu bendito computador, que ele só pegaria de volta do conserto na segunda-feira, após o cara da loja de eletrônicos dizer que o problema era um pouco mais complicado do que aparentava — quando Baekhyun levou a máquina para ser consertada na última quarta-feira. Ele teve que se organizar para que desse conta de fazer tudo a tempo, e seu plano era até simples e sem muitas margens para erro: ele iria passar o final de semana estudando sobre o seu tema e reunindo ideias, na segunda ele iria até a loja bem cedinho, logo quando abrisse, e depois passaria o resto do dia escrevendo sobre as ideias que teve para entregar tudo no dia seguinte, dentro do prazo, ele até mesmo faltaria à aula para que desse tudo certo.

Isso é claro, se o seu orientador não fosse um baita de um inconveniente que adorava estragar o plano e a felicidade dos outros!!! _Ugh_. Mas é claro que, no fundo, Baekhyun sabia que a culpa não era de fato de seu orientador, ele só estava fazendo o próprio trabalho, o moreno só tinha uma sorte terrível e tudo que acontecia em sua vida tinha tendências para dar o mais errado possível já que ele era um tremendo azarado, ele nem mesmo gostava de pensar coisas negativas, porque o que já estava ruim sempre podia piorar.

Baekhyun não podia pegar seu computador no final de semana, porque a loja estaria fechada, e do jeito que as coisas andavam era capaz de seu computador nem estar pronto ainda. Usar o da biblioteca também estava fora de cogitação. Lan house? Seria uma boa se ele tivesse pelo menos um tostão no bolso, mas ele estava quebrado como qualquer outro universitário no mundo. 

Uma ideia surgiu em sua mente, uma que Baekhyun realmente não queria ter lembrado, porque naquele momento ele estava a cogitando.

Baekhyun fechou a caixa de e-mail e abriu o aplicativo com seus contatos, rolando a tela do celular até a letra D e parando quando achou o nome Do Kyungsoo. Ele então encarou aqueles números por um tempo, tentando pensar nos prós e os contras do que estava prestes a fazer, mas sem ter sucesso, pois tudo que passou por sua cabeça naquele momento era o quanto ele estaria ferrado se não desse um jeito naquela situação. E também não era como se Kyungsoo não tivesse oferecido ajuda quando ele precisasse, não é? Ou ele não havia sido sincero e foi só por educação? Só tinha um jeito de descobrir.

Baekhyun respirou fundo e apertou o botão da ligação de olhos fechados, esperando ouvir a voz grave atender do outros lado. E se desse errado, bom… Baekhyun só esperava que não, senão teria que começar a pensar em uma desculpa bem convincente para contar ao seu orientador.

♡̷̷̷♡̷̷♡̷̷

Na manhã de sábado, Baekhyun foi recebido por Kyungsoo com um sorriso e um copo de limonada, já que não era nem mesmo meio-dia e o calor já estava quase que insuportável.

Kyungsoo pareceu levar numa boa a ideia de salvar a pele de Baekhyun mais uma vez, eles haviam combinado do moreno ir para a casa dele no dia seguinte pela manhã, para dar tempo de Baekhyun fazer tudo o que precisava em um dia e não atrapalhar mais a vida do outro. Porém, Kyungsoo o garantiu pelo telefone: _é sábado e eu vou estar sozinho mesmo já que Harin foi dormir na casa da avó, e é claro que você não vai atrapalhar nada Baekhyun._

Então ali estava Baekhyun, sentado no sofá caro e confortável — como tudo naquela casa — de Kyungsoo com um copo de limonada na mão enquanto o outro estava tentando organizar seu escritório para o moreno usar, já que aparentemente ele havia trabalhado até tarde ontem e ficou cansado demais para colocar tudo de volta no lugar, como se Baekhyun fosse desse tipo de pessoa que repara em bagunça quando ele mesmo vive praticamente em um lixão — 70% culpa de Jongdae e sua mania de comer coisas sem um prato e não jogar as embalagens fora, é claro.

Baekhyun se levantou e foi em direção à lareira em uma das paredes pensando o quão legal seria curtir uma tarde de inverno de frente para ela, sentado no tapete fofinho e com um copo de chocolate quente nas mãos. Havia um vaso de jasmins na prateleira que ficava em cima da lareira com mais alguns porta-retratos, um em especial havia chamado sua atenção, era de Kyungsoo, Harin e um casal de mais idade, a mulher tinha os mesmo olhos de Kyungsoo, provavelmente sua mãe ao lado de seu pai, todos sorrindo em uma praia com o mar ao fundo e, apesar dos olhos de Baekhyun terem se demorado um pouco mais no físico de Kyungsoo — _aquela sunga definitivamente fazia jus àquele par de coxas e bunda_ —, eles pareciam genuinamente felizes, uma família perfeita daquelas de comercial de margarina, mesmo que mais uma vez ele tenha notado a falta de uma figura importante para completar o quadro.

A última foto daquela fileira era uma de Harin dentro de uma piscina de plástico no jardim. A garotinha estava mais nova na foto, provavelmente apenas alguns meses ainda, e usava um óculos escuro definitivamente maior que as próprias mãozinhas que o seguravam enquanto exibia um sorriso banguela para a câmera, o que fez Baekhyun sorrir involuntariamente de volta para a foto. Do lado do porta-retrato tinha um walkie-talkie da Barbie com alguns adesivos do Piu-piu e um D.H. escrito de canetinha verde no plástico rosa do brinquedo. Baekhyun já tinha reparado alguns outros brinquedos espalhados pela sala, no tapete, perto do sofá, em cima de alguns móveis. Era fofo, ele pensou, como apesar de chique aquela casa tinha um tom familiar. Mas no final do dia, apesar de um lar, a residência dos Do's era algo totalmente fora da realidade de Baekhyun, o seu All Star verde sujo contra o piso de madeira não combinava em nada com as obras de arte penduradas na parede ou com o piano perto da janela. 

Baekhyun respirou fundo e deu mais um gole em sua limonada, _por que é que ele estava pensando naquilo mesmo?_ Ah sim, claro, talvez pelo fato de como ainda era um pouco irreal demais um cara como Kyungsoo, com toda a vida praticamente resolvida, estar ajudando uma pessoa que não tinha dinheiro nem para comprar os limões daquela limonada.

— Hey, terminei. Você pode usar agora, já deixei o computador ligado. — os pensamentos de Baekhyun foram interrompidos pela presença de Kyungsoo, que adentrou a sala sorrindo para si. Sempre tão gentil.

— Eu sei que eu já estou aqui e bem, você já disse que não havia problemas nisso, mas você tem certeza? Quer dizer, eu não quero atrapalhar o seu sábado, está um dia lindo lá fora.

Kyungsoo observou Baekhyun mexer nos próprios dedos inquietamente, mesmo ele já tendo confirmado e o assegurado várias vezes que não se importava em o ajudar e que até ficava feliz por isso, o moreno sempre parecia estar com um pé atrás em relação a isso, inseguro sobre as palavras terem sido proferidas apenas por mera cortesia. 

— Eu já disse, não tem problemas, você pode usar o computador o quanto quiser. — ele sorriu para confirmar o que dizia — De qualquer forma eu não tinha planos para hoje já que Harin foi dormir na casa da minha mãe ontem e só vai voltar à noite.

— Tudo bem, então. Mas prometa que se acontecer algum imprevisto ou se eu estiver atrapalhando ou abusando da sua boa vontade você vai me chutar daqui sem pensar duas vezes.

— Eu acho que isso não vai ser necessário, Baekhyun. 

— Prometa.

— Tudo bem, eu prometo te chutar da minha casa se alguma dessas coisas acontecerem. — Kyungsoo levantou a mão direita ao lado do rosto, como no juramento de um escoteiro, achando graça da forma como o moreno havia dito aquilo preocupadamente, mas tentando segurar o riso para não ofendê-lo.

Baekhyun pareceu mais aliviado com a promessa de Kyungsoo, balançando a cabeça para si mesmo e concordando, indo em direção ao escritório de Kyungsoo.

Enquanto isso, Kyungsoo foi até a lavanderia, iria aproveitar o sol daquela manhã para lavar o uniforme de Harin e algumas peças de roupas suas. Enquanto separava as peças por cor e colocava na máquina, os pensamentos de Kyungsoo viajaram para longe, na verdade não tão longe assim, só para alguns cômodos de distância na verdade.

Kyungsoo sempre foi uma pessoa prestativa, mas se sua mãe soubesse que ele tinha deixado um estranho à vontade em sua casa pela segunda vez, ela com certeza desaprovaria a atitude, mesmo que ele já tivesse trinta anos e que pagasse as próprias contas. A mulher tinha virado um tanto quanto protetora em relação ao filho e a neta depois do divórcio dele, Kyungsoo até entendia a atitude nos primeiros anos que seguiram o processo até porque ele teve que se virar nos trinta e passar de uma pessoa que não sabia nem como fritar um ovo ou lavar um jeans para uma que soubesse cuidar de si e de um bebê de nove meses sozinho. Foi extremamente difícil no começo, e ajuda da Sra. Do foi essencial já que não havia tempo ou espaço para Kyungsoo ficar de coração partido e chorar as mágoas de um casamento fracassado quando agora tinha um serzinho — extremamente fofo diga-se de passagem — que dependia de si para tudo.

Mas é óbvio que tudo tinha limites e, de uns tempos para cá, a situação havia se tornado um tanto quanto sufocante para ele com a Sra. Do tentando controlar todos os seus passos até mesmo quando ele estava dentro da própria casa. A última da vez foi o fato de ela achar uma boa trocar toda a mobília de sua cozinha apenas por conveniência e também porque Kyungsoo tinha dinheiro de sobra para isso. 

Não o entenda mal, por favor, ele era muito grato por ter uma mãe e uma família que o apoiava incondicional, mas ele também já era um adulto feito, com o seu emprego estável, uma filha saudável e feliz em sua própria casa. Casa essa que ele fazia o que bem entendesse, e foi por isso que ele não viu nenhum problema em ajudar um estranho meio desesperado, apesar de não considerar mais Baekhyun totalmente um estranho, talvez um semiestranho, se é que aquilo existia.

O fato era que Kyungsoo se solidarizou com a situação do outro, ele mesmo já havia passado alguns perrengues quando se formou na faculdade de arquitetura. Mesmo sendo de uma família de posse ele sempre batalhou pelas próprias coisas, trabalhou em vários empregos de meio período durante a graduação para poder se bancar sem ajuda financeira dos pais, e todo o patrimônio que construiu até então também foi fruto de muito trabalho duro, então o Do bem sabia o que era ser um universitário falido que só gastava dinheiro em xerox de livros e salgados nada saudáveis da lanchonete do campus. Fora que, de verdade, ele não via problema algum em ajudar Baekhyun se ele tinha os recursos para isso. O Byun parecia ser uma boa pessoa, afinal, um pouco estabanado, mas uma boa pessoa. 

Kyungsoo se divertia na presença do outro, que era naturalmente engraçado sem nem perceber. Quando ele chorou na cozinha de Kyungsoo, o homem teve que se segurar muita para não rir do resultado que ficou a maquiagem dele depois de derramar algumas lágrimas, ou com o fato de que ele ficava totalmente sem jeito ao lado de crianças, sem saber como agir sendo que eram apenas… crianças, as mesmas crianças que comem cola glitter na escola e acham que se cavarem um buraco no quintal sairiam do outro lado do mundo, mas talvez Kyungsoo só estivesse acostumado com elas por ser pai de uma. 

De qualquer forma o Byun era divertido, sua cena na sala há poucos minutos era mais uma prova disso, Kyungsoo — e até mesmo Harin — se sentiam confortável na presença dele, e isso bastava.

Kyungsoo olhou para o compartimento de sabão em pó na máquina e percebeu que havia colocado demais do produto por estar tão distraído, ele até tentou colocar um pouco do pó de volta na caixa, mas não deu muito certo. Ele só esperava que aquilo não fosse um problema já que apesar de ter adquirido prática nos afazeres domésticos com os anos, uma vez ou outra ele dava alguns deslizes como esse.

Enquanto Baekhyun escrevia sua monografia, Kyungsoo aproveitou para dar uma organizada na casa já que Harin não estava também, mesmo que quando a garotinha chegasse o esforço de Kyungsoo fosse todo para o ralo. 

Ele começou pela sala, recolhendo alguns dos brinquedos da filha e levando de volta para o quarto dela, organizando tudo por lá também, até ouvir o apito da máquina de lavar roupas, voltando para a lavanderia para começar o processo de secagem na secadora. Kyungsoo ainda arrumou o seu quarto e limpou o banheiro de visitas para caso Baekhyun quisesse usar e não o encontrasse sujo. 

Quando terminou já se passava do meio-dia e seu estômago roncava, Baekhyun também deveria estar com fome então Kyungsoo decidiu preparar algo que desse para um almoço rápido para os dois. Ainda havia um pouco de kimchi que Kyungsoo tinha feito para a janta na noite anterior na geladeira, ele retirou o pote e deixou em cima da bancada, decidindo preparar tteokbokki e um salmão grelhado para acompanhar.

Kyungsoo começou temperando o peixe e, enquanto os pedaços pegavam gosto, ele começou a fazer um molho de mostarda e mel para jogar em cima da carne depois de frigir-la. Ele então começou a preparar o molho do tteokbokki enquanto os rolinhos de arroz cozinhavam na água. Depois de misturar os dois na panela, Kyungsoo começou a grelhar o peixe sentindo o aroma do tempero se espalhar pela cozinha, estava com uma cara ótima e aquilo só fez o estômago dele roncar mais alto.

Quando tudo ficou pronto, ele dispôs os pratos na mesa e foi chamar Baekhyun no escritório, ele deu duas batidinhas na porta, mas como não teve resposta decidiu entrar assim mesmo. Baekhyun estava tão concentrado no que estava fazendo, que mal notou a presença de Kyungsoo, ele teve que limpar a garganta para o moreno levantar os olhos da tela do computador.

— Eu acabei de fazer almoço e vim ver se você não quer comer também, deve estar com fome depois de ficar tanto tempo aí sentado.

Na verdade Baekhyun não estava, mas foi só ouvir a palavra almoço que o seu estômago pareceu acordar de um transe e fez um barulho estranhamente alto que o deixou com vergonha, mas que fez Kyungsoo rir.

— Ah, não precisava se incomodar, eu na verdade consegui fazer bastante coisa aqui e acho que vou poder ir embora mais cedo do que previa, pode deixar que eu como quando chegar no meu dormitório.

— Deixa disso, eu também estava com fome então fiz o suficiente para nós dois. Você pode vir comer e depois voltar para terminar, afinal não é bom ficar sentado por tanto tempo fazendo a mesma coisa. — Baekhyun ainda parecia meio incerto, intercalando seu olhar de Kyungsoo para o monitor à sua frente, então ele decidiu adicionar. — E não é que eu queira me gabar, mas eu cozinho muito bem. — levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para enfatizar o que dizia.

— O cheiro está ótimo mesmo… — Baekhyun olhou para a porta de onde o aroma vinha. — Acho que uns dez minutinhos não vão fazer mal, não é?

— Com toda certeza. Vamos, ou a comida vai esfriar.

Baekhyun se surpreendeu com todos aqueles pratos na mesa de jantar de Kyungsoo, tudo ali, além de cheirar absurdamente bem, também parecia estar super saboroso, sua boca salivou na mesma hora.

— Uau, faz tanto tempo que eu não como comida caseira.

— É mesmo? E por quê? — Kyungsoo perguntou se servindo de um pouco de kimchi.

— Apesar de ter uma cozinha compartilhada no prédio do meu dormitório, eu não tenho muito tempo para cozinhar, fora que eu também não sei fazer nada além de macarrão instantâneo.

Kyungsoo riu da confissão do moreno concordando com a cabeça.

— Entendo, quando eu estava na universidade também não tinha muito tempo e não sabia nem como fritar um ovo sem queimar, eu vivi praticamente cinco anos comendo fast-food ou qualquer outra porcaria, mas depois que se tem uma filha, ou você aprende ou você aprende.

— Não dá para acreditar que você não sabia cozinhar, quer dizer, olha para isso aqui! Parece tão delicioso.

— Espero que goste do sabor também. — Kyungsoo sorriu envergonhado pelo elogio, antes de dar uma garfada em seu salmão, e Baekhyun decidiu fazer o mesmo provando do tteokbokki. 

O molho estava picante, do jeito exato que ele adorava, e os bolinho de arroz estavam tão macios que praticamente derreteram dentro de sua boca. Ele provou um pedaço do peixe em seguida e foi quase impossível não gemer em deleite pela combinação de sabores da carne com o molho agridoce de mel e mostarda. Quando Baekhyun provou tudo junto então, foi como estar no paraíso, ele fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. Deus existe mesmo, e ele era a comida de Kyungsoo.

— E então? — Kyungsoo o despertou de seu transe momentâneo achando curiosa a reação do moreno.

— E então?! Você está brincando né, Kyungsoo? Isso aqui tá muito bom. Não, não só muito bom, está _muito_ bom. Eu nem me lembro quando foi a última vez que comi algo tão gostoso assim.

— Não exagere — Kyungsoo riu sem graça coçando uma das bochechas com o indicador, como havia feito na festa de Harin alguns dias atrás — Não é nada demais, é só peixe, tteokbokki e kimchi, esse último de ontem ainda por cima.

— Então esse é o melhor peixe, tteokbokki e kimchi de ontem que eu já comi na vida! — ele comeu mais um pedaço do salmão, suspirando para provar seu ponto — Sério, está uma delícia, obrigado por isso.

— Não precisa me agradecer, é bom finalmente comer um bom peixe. Geralmente eu não faço muito aqui em casa já que Harin é alérgica a frutos do mar.

— É uma pena, mas aposto que mesmo assim sua filha e sua esposa devem adorar sua comida, o seu tempero é ótimo.

Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio por mais tempo que o esperado e Baekhyun levantou o olhar de seu prato para o outro, tentando entender a falta de resposta e percebendo logo em seguida que o Do havia ficado tenso. Ele havia havia dito algo de errado?

— É, pode-se dizer que sim — ele bebeu um pouco da água em seu copo para limpar a garganta antes de continuar — a Harin gosta bastante mesmo.

Baekhyun percebeu a mudança de tom na voz dele e foi então que se tocou que havia mencionado a esposa de Kyungsoo sem nem perceber, ou talvez ex-esposa pelo jeito como ele havia reagido ao seu comentário. Talvez as desconfianças de Baekhyun estivessem certas, mas como ele não estava a fim de ser um puta de um inconveniente com o cara que não tinha sido nada além de gentil consigo até agora, ele logo tratou de mudar de assunto antes que o clima pesasse.

— Tenho certeza que sim. Falando nela, o que ela achou da festa de aniversário? Espero que eu tenha conseguido agradar pelo menos a aniversariante. 

A estratégia de Baekhyun havia funcionado já que no segundo seguinte os lábios de Kyungsoo voltaram a exibir o sorriso leve e descontraído que Baekhyun havia acostumado a associar a ele. 

Eles conversaram sobre a festa de Harin, a sua paixão pela _A Viagem de Chihiro_ e o quão triste ela ficou depois de Baekhyun ter ido embora, ou melhor, Kaonashi. Baekhyun descobriu que por conta da fascinação da garotinha pelas animações do Studio Ghibli, ela sonhava em ser ilustradora quando crescesse e ele acrescentou que esse era seu sonho também quando ingressou no curso de Artes Visuais, mas que depois de ser apresentado a um leque de opções que a sua graduação oferecia, decidiu mudar de ideia apesar de ainda gostar muito de ilustrar personagens fictícios que ele mesmo criava durante suas horas vagas. 

O rumo da conversa acabou mudando e Baekhyun se viu contando um pouco mais de si para Kyungsoo, sobre sua vida na universidade, seus planos para depois que se formasse e como eles não incluíam voltar para o interior para tocar o pequeno restaurante de seus pais — mesmo que os amasse com todo o seu coração, ele sabia que sua vida não caberia nas ruas pacatas de Gurye, onde tudo e todos se conheciam. 

Baekhyun também conheceu um pouco mais sobre Kyungsoo, ele era arquiteto de formação e trabalhava projetando casas e ambientes para clientes particulares. Depois de passar alguns anos prestando serviço para uma construtora importante, ele preferiu começar a trabalhar por conta própria, dedicando-se a um projeto de cada vez, assim sobrava mais tempo para passar com Harin e Kyungsoo não estava disposto a abrir mão de acompanhar o crescimento da filha, além da comodidade de escolher quando e com quem trabalhar. 

Kyungsoo então contou como havia sido ele que projetou pessoalmente a própria casa também, a íris castanha brilhando com orgulho. Baekhyun ficou boquiaberto e virou a cabeça para todos os lados, passando os olhos pelo ambiente como se tivesse acabado de ver tudo pela primeira vez, ou estivesse enxergando tudo com novos olhos. Ele então brincou que quando se tornasse um artista famoso pediria para Kyungsoo projetar a sua casa também, pois ele tinha muito bom gosto, Kyungsoo riu e eles ratificaram a promessa brindando seus copos de água com limão.

Eles ainda conversaram por um bom tempo sobre alguns gostos pessoais, histórias engraçadas e outras tantas trivialidades, e o almoço que deveria ter durado apenas alguns minutos — segundo a lógica de Baekhyun —, acabou se estendendo por quase uma hora e meia, mesmo depois de já terem terminado a refeição continuaram sentados conversando, rindo e se conhecendo, até o moreno perceber que se não se levantasse e voltasse para o seu maldito TCC, não conseguira acabar o que precisava ainda hoje. 

Porém, mesmo sabendo que aquilo o atrasaria, Baekhyun se ofereceu para ajudar Kyungsoo com a louça para agradecer pelo almoço e também desfrutar de mais alguns minutos na companhia do outro, mas Kyungsoo negou prontamente dizendo que entendia que Baekhyun precisava cumprir um prazo. Uma parte do moreno o agradeceu muito por isso, prometendo que na próxima vez a louça seria toda dele.

Um pouco a contragosto Baekhyun voltou para o escritório determinado a terminar aquilo o quanto antes, não faltava muito já que seu orientador só queria checar e discutir alguns pontos em específico sobre seu projeto, e ele tinha conseguido fazer a maior parte durante a manhã.

Baekhyun enviou o arquivo para o seu orientador precisamente às oito e quarenta da noite depois de ter revisado uma três vezes por garantia, duas horas e vinte minutos antes do prazo se fechar, e até ele ficou impressionado consigo mesmo. Ele desligou o computador e se espreguiçou ao se levantar, sentindo os ossos de suas costas estalar com o movimento. 

Ao sair do escritório, Baekhyun ouviu risadas vindo da sala, e quando atravessou o corredor que dava acesso ao cômodo, concluiu que eram de Kyungsoo e Harin. Ele apoiou o corpo contra o batente da porta para observar a cena um tanto quanto engraçada à sua frente. 

A garotinha vestia um macacão verde que lembrava Baekhyun de um sapo e servia chá imaginário em um xícara roxa de plástico para Kyungsoo, esse que usava uma coroa de flores na cabeça e com certeza deveria estar desconfortável por estar sentado em uma cadeira tão pequena que mal cabia sua bunda — que Baekhyun já havia percebido ser um tanto quanto… grande. 

Havia alguns bichinhos de pelúcia dividindo as outras cadeira em volta da mesinha no que parecia ser um chá da tarde. Baekhyun achou a cena tão fofa que nem mesmo quis interromper — sem nem ligar se estava sendo um bendito de um intruso naquele momento —, ao invés disso continuou observando enquanto Harin servia pequenos macarons de plástico para Kyungsoo, que fazia um barulho engraçado com a boca fingindo apreciar o sabor do doce e quando ele se esqueceu de levantar o dedo mindinho para tomar o seu chá, Harin o repreendeu com uma varinha mágica, o que fez Baekhyun rir da audácia da garota e ter sua presença revelada para os dois.

— Oi, aceita chá? — Kyungsoo perguntou tentando segurar o riso sem muito sucesso fazendo Baekhyun riu junto.

— Só se eu ganhar um figurino tão bonito quanto o seu.

— Sr. Baekhyun!!! Você veio para o chá também! — Harin exclamou animada correndo até o moreno e o puxando pela mão até a mesinha onde acontecia a brincadeira. Baekhyun ficou impressionado da menina ter lembrado de si sem a fantasia de Kaonashi depois de tê-lo visto apenas por um dia. 

— Você pode usar isso se quiser comer com a gente! — ela entregou um par de asas amarelas para Baekhyun, que ao pegar o objeto olhou para Kyungsoo de lado, questionando-o com o olhar se aquilo era sério mesmo e se deveria vesti-las.

— Você deveria ter dito não. — Kyungsoo o respondeu com um sorriso.

— Senta aqui, Sr. Baekhyun, eu vou cortar um pedaço de bolo para você, foi eu que fiz.

Baekhyun ainda estava meio incerto sobre a situação que se encontrava, porque sim, foi fofo observar pai e filha brincando, mas ser inserido na brincadeira não estava nos seus planos, não sabia que a garotinha ia o levar a sério e ele ainda não sabia muito bem como agir com uma criança e ficou com medo de arruinar o momento. 

— Você precisa vestir as asas de fada antes de se sentar, o chá é só para seres mágicos. 

— Oh, sim, me desculpe. — Baekhyun passou um dos braços pelo elástico, mas se embolou um pouco ao tentar passar o segundo e Kyungsoo se levantou para o ajudar, rindo do resultado, pois os ombros do Byun eram muito largos em contraste com as asas. — Se eu sou uma fada, o que o seu pai é? 

— Papai é o príncipe da floresta, ele cuida de todas as flores e de todos os animaizinhos também, igualzinho ele cuida de mim.

— Um trabalho e tanto, não?

— Sim, mas todos gostam dele, é por isso que ele vai viver por muitos e muitos anos, para me amar e proteger.

— Eu pensei que meu trabalho era amar e proteger os animais da floresta. — Kyungsoo indagou.

— Mas eu sou sua filha, eu tenho que ser a primeira da fila.

Baekhyun riu da expressão de indignação de Harin. A cadeira, como ele desconfiava, era realmente desconfortável para um adulto, ele tentou se ajeitar de um jeito que suas costas não doessem depois de ter passado o dia sentado, mas acabou batendo o joelho na mesa no processo.

— Sr. Baekhyun, cuidado! Você quase derramou o chá.

— Ah… me desculpe? — respondeu envergonhado, essa coisa de criança não era mesmo para si, mas mesmo assim tentou contornar a situação — É a primeira vez que eu participo de um chá da tarde tão chique, eu estou um pouco nervoso.

— Tudo bem, papai diz que sempre temos que dar uma segunda chance para todos que erram. — Baekhyun sorriu e olhou para Kyungsoo, ele realmente sabia como criar uma criança.

— Seu pai está certo.

— Aqui está o seu bolo, é de cereja com cobertura de abacaxi.

— Uau, essa combinação é... deliciosa.

— Aposto que você vai adorar, prove. — ela encarou Baekhyun com os olhos cheios de expectativa, esperando que ele fizesse o que disse para ver sua reação. Baekhyun se sentiu perdido novamente e procurou pelos olhos de Kyungsoo para ajudá-lo. O outro balançou a cabeça indicando que ele deveria “comer” o bolo e fingiu mastigar algo, gesticulando para Baekhyun fazer o mesmo. O moreno encarou o pedaço retangular de plástico colorido e o pegou, levando até a frente da boca e fingindo dar uma mordida. Ele tentou imitar o barulho que Kyungsoo havia feito antes enquanto mastigava o nada, mas o som saiu esquisito e Kyungsoo se segurou mais uma vez para não gargalhar.

— Hmmm, está uma delícia. O que você pôs aqui? — perguntou tentando desviar a atenção dos dois de si.

— É um ingrediente muito especial, papai está me ensinando a cozinhar e ele sempre diz que nunca podemos esquecer desse ingrediente, mas… — Harin olhou para o seu pai ponderando se deveria continuar falando ou não e por fim deu de ombros antes de continuar. — Mas eu acho que não tem problema se eu te dizer, você só tem que prometer não contar a mais ninguém, ok?

— Ok, eu prometo. — ele imitou o semblante sério que a garotinha tinha adotado naquele momento. Ela se dirigiu até o seu lado e o chamou com a mão para que Baekhyun aproximasse o ouvido de si.

— É amor. — Harin sussurro em sua orelha com a mão na frente da boca, igualzinho quando se conta um segredo. O moreno achou engraçado e muito, muito fofo da parte dela, rindo do tom de seriedade que ela havia adotado para lhe contar aquilo.

— Então quer dizer que seu pai está te ensinando a cozinhar?

— Sim!!! Hoje nós vamos fazer cookies de chocolate e- — Harin arregalou os olhos e os desviou para Kyungsoo e depois para Baekhyun, e em seguida fez o mesmo novamente, como se tivesse descoberto algo incrível que só ela sabia — Você devia nos ajudar a fazê-los Sr. Baekhyun, vai ser muito divertido!

— Ah… err… — ele olhou para Kyungsoo, que parecia esperar por sua resposta também — Eu na verdade já estava indo embora.

— Mas por quê? Você não gostou do meu bolo? — Harin parecia genuinamente decepcionada com a resposta de Baekhyun — Papai vai me ajudar a fazer os cookies, prometo que vai ficar muito, muito, muito, muito mais gostoso.

— Não, não é isso, estava uma delícia. É que eu acho que já passei tempo demais aqui, seu pai provavelmente já deve estar cansado de ver minha cara. — riu sem graça no final.

— Mas é claro que não, Baekhyun — Kyungsoo negou sorrindo — você tá convidado para ficar, se quiser é claro.

— Por favor, Sr. Baekhyun. — a garotinha juntou as duas mãos na frente do rosto. — Você pode até comer o primeiro cookie, papai sempre me deixa comer o primeiro, mas eu deixo você ficar com ele.

— Eu… Você tem certeza que tudo bem? — perguntou agora para Kyungsoo, incerto sobre aquela situação e pedindo pela permissão dele.

— Claro, como Harin disse, vai ser divertido, não é? — ele perguntou à filha recebendo um sonoro sim cheio de exclamações como resposta e então voltou sua atenção para o moreno — A não ser que você esteja cansado depois de ficar tanto tempo escrevendo, entendo se quiser ir embora para descansar.

Baekhyun ponderou sobre o assunto; quando ele desligou o computador seus olhos ardiam por ter encarado a tela por horas e sua perna esquerda formigava por ter ficado tanto tempo parado, mas ele não se sentia cansado, não ao ponto de ir correndo para casa e dormir até meio-dia do dia seguinte, a pausa para o almoço com Kyungsoo havia ajudado como ele disse que aconteceria. E também não era como se ele se sentisse estranho ou desconfortável na presença dos dois, apesar de Harin ainda ser uma criança e algumas de suas falas deixá-lo nervoso por não saber o que responder ao certo. 

Ele olhou de volta para a garotinha que tinha as mãos apoiada na mesa e o corpo tombado para frente, aguardando a resposta, então se decidiu.

— Tudo bem, eu fico, mas só se eu tiver o primeiro cookie como você disse.

— Eu juro, juradinho! — ela estendeu o mindinho na direção dele e eles selaram a promessa, meio boba, mas que fez os três rirem de orelha a orelha. 

Kyungsoo se levantou tirando a coroa da cabeça e chamando os outros dois em direção à cozinha, começando a tirar os ingredientes que iriam precisar para a receita e os colocando na ilha da cozinha. 

Geralmente nos finais de semana ele e Harin se aventuravam pela cozinha testando novas receitas de doces que ela gostava, era um jeito que ele encontrou de aprender a cozinhar e de passar mais um tempo com sua filha depois de uma longa semana de trabalho e de escola — no caso da pequena. Aquilo estava quase virando uma tradição entre os dois, uma que Kyungsoo adorava e sentia-se orgulhoso por ter criado, mas mesmo sendo um momento dos dois se aproximarem como pai e filha, Kyungsoo não ligou muito para o fato de que naquela noite Baekhyun se juntaria a eles. O mais novo era uma pessoa legal e Kyungsoo tinha a impressão de que realmente seria divertido vê-lo cozinhar depois das histórias absurdas que ele contou no almoço sobre suas aventuras pela cozinha. 

Harin pediu para Baekhyun a colocar em cima da bancada e Kyungsoo riu do jeito atrapalhado do outro tentando pegar a menina no colo.

— Ok, Harin, você quer quebrar os ovos dessa vez? — perguntou vendo a garotinha arregalar os olhos surpresa.

— Jura, papai? Eu posso mesmo? 

— Claro, vem aqui aqui que eu te ajudo.

Kyungsoo colocou a tigela que usaria para misturar os ingrediente entre as perna de Harin e a abraçou por trás, segurando as mãos da menina entre as suas enquanto batia a casca do ovo na beirada da tigela até trincar. 

— Uauuuu… — a menina soltou um suspiro de admiração quando viu a clara e a gema escorrerem para dentro do recipiente. Baekhyun riu da reação dela até perceber que Kyungsoo empurrou a vasilha em sua direção.

— O quê?

— Sua vez. — Kyungsoo pegou uma das mãos do moreno depositando um ovo ali para ele repetir o que tinha acabado de fazer com Harin.

— Você consegue Sr. Baekhyun! 

Baekhyun tentou disfarçar a expressão assustada de que _caramba ele ia mesmo ter que cozinhar!_ , e tentou imitar o que tinha acabado de ver. Um das casquinhas do ovo acabou caindo junto da gema e da clara e Baekhyun abaixou os ombros, soltando um suspiro em derrota. 

— Podem rir mesmo, eu sou péssimo, até Harin é melhor do que eu. — terminou fazendo um bico nos lábios finos, mas contendo uma risada ao ver como pai e filha tinham o mesmo sorriso em formato de coração.

— Nada que um pouco de prática não melhore, na próxima vez você consegue, não é mesmo Harin? — ela balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, rapidamente concordando.

— Quebrar o ovo é uma tarefa muito difícil, papai sempre faz ela por mim.

Baekhyun sorriu, mas sua mente voou de volta para as palavras de Kyungsoo. _Na próxima vez._

Haveria uma próxima vez? O que eles eram agora, amigos? Tudo bem que no almoço o moreno tinha dito a mesma coisa sobre as louças, mas ouvir de Kyungsoo que talvez eles se encontrassem mais vezes foi diferente, um diferente bom, mas ainda sim diferente.

Baekhyun nunca foi muito um cara família, apesar de amar a sua era um espírito livre por natureza, que preferia passar horas sentado na areia da praia desenhando o mar do que viver momentos em família como aquele, mesmo que tecnicamente não fosse da família Do. Mas havia algo dentro de si o dizendo como aquilo tudo parecia tão… certo. Talvez fosse a ótima companhia ou o fato de Baekhyun estar experimentado aquela sensação pela primeira vez, mas observar Kyungsoo e Harin rirem enquanto se sujavam de farinha, fazia o estômago de Baekhyun se remexer com algo que ele nunca havia experimentado antes, mas que definiu como... bom. Durante o almoço ele já havia percebido isso, mas era bom passar tempo na presença de Kyungsoo, e agora de Harin também.

Ele observou enquanto Kyungsoo misturava os outros ingredientes, conversando com Harin e eventualmente pedindo a ajuda dela e de Baekhyun também. O moreno estava se sentindo tão à vontade que foi natural roubar algumas gotas de chocolate da caixa junto com Harin e rir disso quando Kyungsoo percebeu e os repreendeu. Assim como também foi natural sujar a bochecha de Kyungsoo com um pouco de massa por graça e porque foi engraçado ver os olhos naturalmente grandes dele aumentarem de tamanho, e ouvir Harin gargalhar com a brincadeira. 

Kyungsoo também se sentiu confortável o bastante para retribuir o ato na mesma moeda e sentir as bochechas doerem de tanto sorrir ao observar como os olhos de Baekhyun se transformaram em pequenas meias-luas quando ele sorriu. Tudo ali parecia corriqueiro, como se os três fizessem aquele tipo de coisa há anos.

Kyungsoo forrou uma assadeira com papel vegetal enquanto Baekhyun e Harin faziam pequenas bolinhas da massa pronta e as achatavam depois em um tipo de concurso bobo que o moreno havia inventado sobre quem era mais forte entre os dois e que conseguia deformar a bolinha no primeiro soco. Eles colocaram a forma no forno e observaram por um algum tempo até Harin ter a brilhante ideia de desenhar enquanto esperava os biscoitos assarem.

Kyungsoo continuou na cozinha organizando a bagunça que os três fizeram enquanto Baekhyun seguiu a garotinha até a sala, um pouco receoso ainda, pois era a primeira vez que iria ficar totalmente sozinho com uma criança, porém um pouco mais confiante do que antes já que não tinha mais dúvidas que Harin gostava de si e de sua companhia. 

Eles se sentaram no tapete da sala com algumas folhas e lápis para colorir e Baekhyun contou para Harin que fazia um curso relacionado à artes na universidade, o que acendeu uma luz na pequena que desatou a perguntar várias coisas, curiosa sobre a profissão que queria seguir quando crescesse. Eles conversaram sobre como Baekhyun também queria ser um ilustrador e Harin o fez prometer que ele faria um desenho dela um dia, ou melhor, _uma obra de arte_. E entre comentários sobre seus desenhos animados favoritos e algumas falas descabidas que só uma criança poderia e tinha coragem de dizer, o moreno tinha até mesmo esquecido seu nervosismo ao interagir com ela.

— O que você está pintando? — a menina questionou.

— Uma paisagem da praia, está vendo aqui? É o mar. E você?

— Um gatinho! Ele vai ter asas amarelas, igual a você. — Baekhyun riu.

— Eu tenho um, sabia? Um gato, quero dizer. Na verdade são três.

— Sério? Qual o nome deles? Eu posso visitar eles? — os olhos dela brilharam com entusiasmo.

— São dois machos chamados Monani e Saja, e a fêmea se chama Momo. Mas eles não moram comigo, estão com os meus pais em Gurye, a minha cidade natal.

— E você não sente falta deles?

— Sinto, mas por enquanto eles tem que ficar por lá mesmo, porque o lugar que eu moro é pequeno demais para cuidar deles. — a garota pareceu pensativa com a resposta até dar um salto que assustou Baekhyun.

— Ah! Eu tive uma ideia! Você pode trazer os seus gatos para morar comigo! A minha casa é beeeemmm grande — abriu os braços para dar ênfase no que dizia. — e você não vai mais sentir saudade deles, você pode vir visitá-los quando quiser. Menos de tarde, porque eu vou estar no colégio. 

— Hmm, eu não tenho tanta certeza se o seu pai vai gostar da ideia. 

— Papai adora animais, igual a mim. Eu pedi um gatinho de natal mas ele disse que eu ainda sou muito nova para cuidar de um.

— Talvez ele tenha razão. — tentou consolá-la.

— Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu queria tanto um gatinho, eles são tão fofos e macios… — Baekhyun sentiu vontade de apertar as bochechas dela com o bico fofo que a menina havia feito.

— Não fique triste, quando eu me mudar eu vou trazê-los para cá e você pode os visitar, o que acha?

— Eu vou poder mesmo? De verdade? — Baekhyun afirmou com a cabeça. — Muito obrigado Sr. Baekhyun, eu mal posso esperar para conhecer a sua nova casa!

— Não precisa me chamar de senhor toda hora, apenas Baekhyun está bom. 

— Tudo bem Baekhyun, eu terminei o meu desenho, o que achou? — Baekhyun pegou a folha estendia em sua direção e contemplou o desenho de um gato preto com asas amarelas, apesar de ainda se parecer com algo feito por uma criança, Baekhyun ficou impressionado com o traço na folha.

— Puxa Harin, está muito bom! Você leva jeito para a coisa, vai se tornar uma desenhista incrível.

— Obrigada, você pode levar ele se quiser, é seu agora. — Baekhyun sorriu e guardou a folha em sua mochila.

Quando Kyungsoo voltou para a sala, com um prato de cookies na mão, Harin assistiu atenta a todas as expressões de Baekhyun enquanto ele provava o primeiro biscoito — como ela havia prometido —, que como ele havia imaginado estavam deliciosos e o moreno fez questão de elogiar os dotes culinários da menor. 

Por sugestão de Kyungsoo, eles decidiram assistir a um filme enquanto comiam os biscoitos — obviamente uma animação do Studio Ghibli — e Harin sugeriu Ponyo, pois segundo ela Baekhyun a lembrava da princesa-peixinho. 

Em meio à risada e gotas de chocolate, Baekhyun se sentiu feliz, não o mesmo feliz de quando tirava uma nota alta na universidade ou quando ganhava uma partida de PUBG, nem mesmo feliz do jeito que se sentia quando achava uns trocados perdidos no bolso de trás de uma calça jeans, apenas um jeito diferente de feliz que ele ainda não conseguia definir objetivamente com palavras exatas. 

Naquela noite, quando ele voltava para casa, aliviado por ter conseguido enviar o arquivo de seu TCC para seu orientador, mas também contente pelos momentos bons que havia tido durante o dia, o moreno desejou que aqueles não fossem os últimos, que depois de todo aquele estresse da universidade ele pudesse sentir o mesmo tipo de felicidade que tinha sentido hoje, e se envolvesse a companhia de Kyungsoo e Harin, melhor ainda então.

♡̷̷̷♡̷̷♡̷̷

Para a grande surpresa de Baekhyun, aquele sábado não foi a última vez em que encontrou Kyungsoo e sentiu aquela sensação esquisita ao ter suas bochechas doendo de tanto sorrir. 

Depois daquele final de semana, surpreendentemente, sua vida estava entrando nos trilhos, ele conseguiu seu computador de volta, consertado e restaurado e agora estava em dia com o seu trabalho de conclusão de curso e até arriscava dizer que estava um pouco adiantado em comparação com seus colegas de classe, o que era maravilhoso já que sobrava tempo para estudar para as provas finais com mais calma e tranquilidade. Ele também havia sido chamado para uma entrevista de emprego em uma galeria em Jongno-gu que havia acabado de se aberta por um jovem empresário que estava buscando um negócio próprio para investir. 

A galeria era pequena, o acervo ainda estava uma bagunça e a vaga para qual Baekhyun foi chamado não era nem de longe uma de seus sonhos, na verdade era para ser estagiário e trabalhar meio período na parte administrativa da galeria na área de comunicação, mas quando Baekhyun foi informado que havia conseguido a vaga ele não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar, iria ter uma renda fixa — ainda que não fosse muito — e ainda estaria trabalhando na área de sua graduação, mesmo que indiretamente, o que poderia render um ótimo network e abrir algumas portas para si se ele fizesse tudo direitinho. 

E foi por causa do emprego novo de Baekhyun que o moreno encontrou Kyungsoo novamente. Pelo o que havia descoberto, Kyungsoo era amigo de Kim Junmyeon, o dono da galeria, e havia sido contratado para projetar algum dos espaços dela para a inauguração. 

Se o perguntassem, Baekhyun não iria mentir dizendo que não havia ficado feliz em saber que veria Kyungsoo mais vezes do que imaginou nas semanas que se seguiram, mas ele com certeza não iria admitir que a presença do Do começou a ser uma das coisas pelas quais ele mais ansiava durante a semana e que provocava alguns sentimentos um tanto quanto incomuns em si, o que não era normal para a relação de colegas de trabalho que eles tinham agora — apesar de Kyungsoo o considerar um amigo e Baekhyun também.

Tudo começou com alguns cafés durante os intervalos de Baekhyun, ambos tão surpresos e animados pela coincidência que foi fácil trocar algumas palavras e conversas fiadas sem ficarem constrangidos por já se conhecerem de uma situação bem inusitada. Em meio a sorrisos tímidos e o cheiro de café na cozinha da galeria, conversavam sobre o dia deles ou algum outro tópico que surgisse, como a nova temporada daquela série da Netflix que ambos descobriram gostar ou como Baekhyun andava pensando nos últimos dias em adotar algum mascote que desse para criar em seu dormitório, mesmo que ele estivesse quase se formando, só para o fazer companhia já que Jongdae estava passando a maior parte do tempo no apartamento da namorada ultimamente. 

Durante essas conversas, eles até se esqueciam que supostamente deveriam estar trabalhando, até o moreno se lembrar que tinha que voltar para o escritório já que não fazia o próprio horário como Kyungsoo. 

E então, em uma dessas pausas para o café, Kyungsoo sugeriu que eles trocasse os números de celular e Baekhyun aceitou porque… Bem, por que não aceitaria? Eram amigos afinal. E foi assim que ele descobriu que Kyungsoo era tão viciado em mensagens quanto ele, mandando gifs, memes e fotos aleatória de seu almoço, um cachorrinho fofo que o lembrava de Baekhyun ou de Harin vestida de ninja nos dias que ele trabalhava em casa e não podia conversar pessoalmente com Baekhyun. Mas então, quando isso acontecia e eles tinham a oportunidade de ser verem, os cafés naturalmente se transformaram em almoços, primeiro na galeria, com Baekhyun curioso demais com o que Kyungsoo tinha cozinhado e trazido na marmita, até ele lhe oferecer um pouco e começar a trazer uma porção a mais sempre, inconscientemente — ou talvez nem tanto já que ver Baekhyun se deliciando com sua comida era uma visão e tanto — para dividir com o moreno. Depois, passaram a ir naquele restaurante novo que Kyungsoo queria experimentar ou no fast-food favorito de Baekhyun já que esse era o único que ele podia pagar com seu salário de estagiário, enquanto economizava para se mudar depois da formatura, se bem que no fundo o Byun adoraria levar Kyungsoo para comer naengmyeon ou bulgogi em um lugar legal alguma dessas vezes. E foi aí que ele percebeu que as coisas começaram a desandar para o seu lado.

Em uma tarde de sexta-feira, em que Kyungsoo não havia ido para a galeria, ele comentou por mensagem que levaria Harin para um passeio no aquário no dia seguinte e acabou convidando Baekhyun, que não viu problema nisso já que estava livre mesmo e achou uma ótima oportunidade de conseguir o mascote que tanto queria, fora que ele poderia tirar o dia para se divertir e relaxar um pouco sem pensar na universidade, seu TCC, no seu estágio ou no que iria fazer depois que se formasse.

No dia que se seguiu, ele encontrou Kyungsoo e Harin no Lotte World Aquarium durante a tarde, e eles passearam pelos corredores e paredes de vidro observando os peixes em exposição e rindo dos comentários de Harin sobre o nome ou uma curiosidade de uma espécie que Kyungsoo tentava ensiná-la. 

Depois de andarem por todo o complexo, decidiram comer alguma coisa na praça de alimentação e, observando em volta, Baekhyun percebeu que a maioria das pessoas presentes ali pareciam famílias, agindo como famílias e curtindo um sábado em família, e olhando para ele, Kyungsoo e Harin, Baekhyun não pôde deixar de notar que eles estavam agindo exatamente como todos ali. Uma realização estranha passou na mente do Byun, deixando o sorvete de morango que tomava um pouco mais doce em sua boca ao perceber que ele não se importaria se aquele cenário fosse real. 

Mas é claro que aquilo estava totalmente fora de cogitação e era apenas uma alucinação de sua cabeça ou sua mente pregando uma peça em si já que claramente o outro era hétero e mesmo que não fosse, Kyungsoo nunca iria se interessar por alguém como ele.

Apesar de ter sim se divertido na companhia dos dois, o seu plano de relaxar tinha ido por água abaixo naquele mesmo momento, já que aquele pensamento insistiu em o seguir até que ele se despedisse de Harin e Kyungsoo no estacionamento com um abraço — que veio do mais velho, um pouco desajeitado, mas que fez o seu interior se remexer ainda mais ao sentir novamente o cheiro de amaciante vindo de Kyungsoo, que agora se misturava com o cítrico de seu perfume em uma combinação perfeita que o fez fechar os olhos e respirar fundo ao sentir os braços do outro abraçarem sua cintura.

No final do dia, Baekhyun voltou para casa com um platy, um peixinho dourado que ele e Harin apelidaram carinhosamente de Mei — já que era uma fêmea — dentro de um aquário redondo, e um sorriso involuntário no rosto pensando em como as luzes azuis e a água do aquário que refletiam no rosto redondo de Kyungsoo só o deixavam mais bonito, de um jeito até mesmo irreal. 

Ele não era tolo de dizer que já não havia notado a beleza do Do antes mesmo deles virarem amigos, lembrava claramente, e com um pouco de vergonha, de ter secado a bunda do outro no primeiro dia que se viram e de sempre ter achado o sorriso em formato de coração um charme encantador. 

Porém, naquele dia, com o azul refletido em Kyungsoo, foi como se Baekhyun tivesse o visto pela primeira vez, novamente. De noite, sem nem um pingo de sono apesar de ter passado o dia se movimentando e um pouco eufórico pelos pensamentos que o rondavam, Baekhyun pintou azul durante toda a madrugada.

Nas semanas seguintes, Baekhyun até que conseguiu fazer um ótimo trabalho em ignorar tudo o que seu cérebro decidia pensar enquanto estava na companhia de Kyungsoo e até quando não estava. Ele se ocupou com seu TCC, seu estágio, em ouvir as piadas sem graças de Jongdae e decidiu que não pensaria mais no dia do aquário, já que claramente aquilo foi fruto do cansaço e de toda pressão em cima de si ultimamente. Isso tudo, é claro, até uma fatídica noite quando ele e Kyungsoo decidiram passar em um Burger King no final do expediente, para um jantar improvisado, já que Harin estaria na casa da avó e Kyungsoo não estava a fim de cozinhar, então Baekhyun acabou o convidando porque queria comer um hambúrguer grande e gorduroso para encerrar sua noite.

Foi ali, sentados em uma das mesas grudentas do fast-food que não combinava em nada com Kyungsoo, mas que já era a segunda casa de Baekhyun, que o universitário percebeu que talvez não fosse tão normal assim sentir seu estômago ficar engraçado pelo jeito como Kyungsoo sorria ou achar fofo como ele se atrapalhava para abrir um sachê de ketchup.

Estava tudo bem sentir vontade de segurar a mão de seu colega de trabalho e amigo enquanto eles caminhavam até a estação de metrô mais próxima, com o sol do final da tarde de um dia de primavera se derramado nas calçadas de Jongno e deixando o brilho nos olhos de Kyungsoo dez vezes mais bonito do que já era? 

Baekhyun queria dizer que sim, assim como ele queria afirmar que era normal sentir a falta do outro quando ele não ia para a galeria e estava ocupado demais para lhe mandar um selfie aleatória entediado em seu escritório, que Baekhyun passaria o resto do dia encarando. Inclusive, foi em uma dessas vezes que Baekhyun se encontrou encarando uma foto de Kyungsoo, que o moreno percebeu como o outro tinha lábios bonitos, cheinhos e bem convidativos e que ele não se importaria de prová-los pelo menos uma vez na vida. Ao se tornar consciente dos próprios pensamentos, ele bloqueou a tela do celular no mesmo segundo e não tocou mais no aparelho até voltar para o seu dormitório.

Mas se o x da questão que o assombrava fosse somente isso, seria mais fácil ignorar seus pensamentos e assumir para si mesmo que aquelas vontades inconscientes que vinha reprimindo durante as últimas semanas eram somente isso, _vontades_ , fruto de um bom tempo sem se relacionar com ninguém ou até mesmo de trocar uns beijinhos sem compromisso. Mas obviamente como nada na vida de Baekhyun era fácil, não foi apenas esses detalhes que ele começou a notar. 

Ultimamente ele se perguntava se sua mente estava brincando consigo ou se Kyungsoo realmente o encarava diferente algumas vezes, se a troca de olhares entre os dois tinha, além da afeição mútua de uma amizade, algo a mais. Se os elogios do Do para si eram apenas elogios de um amigo ou se estavam cada vez mais parecidos com flertes, meio tímidos, mas ainda sim flertes. 

E isso não fazia o menor sentido em sua cabeça, porque Kyungsoo supostamente deveria ser hétero e mesmo que por um milagre ele não fosse e Baekhyun estivesse enganado e admitindo ter algum tipo de atração por Kyungsoo, ainda que não soubesse nomeá-la corretamente — ou preferisse não fazer —, não fazia sentido algum aquele sentimento ser mútuo. Que interesse um universitário falido, mal vestido e com um emprego de meio período como ele poderia despertar em um homem bem-sucedido como Kyungsoo? 

Assim como o lugar onde o Do morava parecia algo saído direto de um drama de TV, ter algum tipo de envolvimento com ele que fosse além de amizade era uma realidade bem distante para Baekhyun. Kyungsoo não podia estar de forma alguma retribuindo aquilo que ele vinha sentindo quando Baekhyun era apenas… Baekhyun; não tinha explicação lógica para isso na cabeça do moreno, por isso ele continuou a ignorar os sinais que apareciam constantemente, pois poderiam ser muito bem fruto da sua imaginação fértil de artista também.

Baekhyun só não imaginava que do outro lado da moeda as coisas não estavam tão diferentes assim. Kyungsoo não conseguia parar de pensar no moreno atrapalhado, e isso estava o enlouquecendo. 

Depois que começaram a almoçar e a passar mais tempo juntos, arrumava qualquer tipo de desculpa para vê-lo, indo na galeria de Junmyeon quando não precisava só para ter a oportunidade de conversar com o Byun — como se eles não trocassem mensagens a todo momento — ou pelo menos em qualquer tempo livre que lhes sobravam. O que ele podia fazer se a risada do moreno havia se tornado um dos seus sons favoritos em tão pouco tempo? 

A presença dele era viciante, assim como a personalidade que havia despertado a curiosidade de Kyungsoo desde a festa de aniversário de Harin, mesmo assim ele se encontrava relutante de acreditar e de se imaginar naquela posição. Já era um homem adulto, não que Baekhyun não fosse — ele _definitivamente_ era —, mas o Byun estava começando realmente sua vida agora, enquanto Kyungsoo já tinha uma carreira, um divórcio e uma filha na bagagem, era muita coisa para assimilar até mesmo para si. 

Quando que alguém jovem, bonito, inteligente e disponível como Baekhyun olharia para si, um pai de família que estava enferrujado nessa parte de sua vida desde o divórcio, de algum jeito diferente?

Kyungsoo já tinha a resposta para aquela pergunta quando uma vez, timidamente, jogou verde com Baekhyun e foi totalmente ignorado. Era velho demais para o rapaz e sabia disso, toda aquela história era incabível e o melhor caminho a se seguir era cortar o mal pela raiz e seguir sua vida.

O problema era que Kyungsoo não conseguia fazer isso de jeito nenhum, era por isso que continuava indo a almoços com o Byun e trocando mensagens com ele até altas horas da noite — e até mesmo dizendo coisas abertas à interpretação já que provocar Baekhyun tinha virado uma de suas coisas preferidas. 

Era por isso também que tinha o chamado para ir no aquário junto com Harin e aproveitado para passar um tempo com as suas pessoas favoritas no momento, e era por isso que naquele final de tarde de sábado tinha o convidado para ir até sua casa novamente com a promessa de uma noite divertida cozinhando consigo e Harin, seguida de uma maratona de filmes da Disney.

É claro que aquela ideia não tinha sido totalmente sua, apesar de querer e aprová-la, sentia-se tímido para convidar Baekhyun para sua casa assim do nada para participar de um momento em família que ele nem tinha certeza se o outro gostava ou não, ou se se sentia constrangido e deslocado. Na realidade, a ideia foi mais de Harin do que sua. Enquanto eles procuravam alguma receita para fazer naquela noite, no celular de Kyungsoo, a garotinha disse que seria divertido se Baekhyun participasse outra vez, o que surpreendeu Kyungsoo, que apesar de saber que a filha gostava da companhia do moreno, ela o apreciava e se sentia confortável o bastante para tê-lo por perto em momentos como aquele. Isso obviamente o deixou feliz e aliviado, além de ter dado o pouquinho de confiança e coragem que lhe faltava para fazer uma chamada de vídeo com o Byun o convidando para o jantar, e sinceramente, foi impossível para Baekhyun negar perante os pedidos, promessas e biquinhos fofos que Harin fazia para a tela a fim de convencê-lo.

Então, ali estavam os três novamente na cozinha da casa dos Do, rindo, brincando e tentando cozinhar algo que desse certo — exatamente nessa ordem. 

Quando Kyungsoo pediu para Harin ir tomar banho antes do jantar e ficaram apenas os dois sozinhos tentando terminar aquele mac and cheese, o Do não pôde deixar de notar como aquele sentimento de que não havia nada mais certo em sua vida do que aquele momento, tinha retornado para a boca de seu estômago, fazendo-o sorrir largo para Baekhyun.

Havia alguns momentos em que Baekhyun estava contando sobre uma de suas aulas na universidade ou algo engraçado que seu melhor amigo tinha feito, mas seus olhos viajavam para o sul do rosto de Kyungsoo e o moreno se perdia em algum lugar na história que estava contado. Era como se seu cérebro tivesse em curto-circuito tentando decidir o que fazer primeiro. Kyungsoo sempre ria desse jeitinho tão Baekhyun de ser, mas ele não conseguia se livrar da sensação que aquilo lhe causava toda vez que acontecia. Ele se perguntava se Baekhyun estaria mesmo olhando para onde ele imaginava, pois Kyungsoo também não conseguia desviar os olhos dos lábios finos do moreno. Ele se perguntava como seria afundar os dentes no lábios inferior de Baekhyun e beijar a pequena pintinha que ele tinha no canto da boca. 

Então sim, ele queria beijar Baekhyun, mesmo que aquela ideia ainda fosse tola considerando todo o resto. Kyungsoo estava tonto, completamente intoxicado pela presença de Baekhyun, rindo como um colegial que nunca havia gostado de ninguém antes, e o pior de tudo, ele estava adorando.

Kyungsoo ainda ficou perdido em pensamentos por mais alguns minutos quando foi colocar à mesa e o deixou sozinho. Quando ele voltou para a sala, encontrou o moreno sentado no banco de frente ao piano velho que mantia no cômodo, com Harin em no colo. Os dois pareciam cochichar algo como se estivessem trocando algum segredo muito importante, ao mesmo tempo que os dedos longos e bonitos de Baekhyun tocavam as teclas brancas e pretas iniciando uma melodia suave quase como uma canção de ninar, _aquilo era brilha brilha estrelinha?_

Kyungsoo ficou ali parado na entrada observando os dois, que pareciam tão confortáveis que era como se fizessem aquilo naturalmente todos os dias, ele nem mesmo sentiu a raiva e a decepção que sentia toda vez que encarava o instrumento pensando em mil maneiras de como se livrar dele, naquele momento tudo apenas parecia... certo, como se o universo tivesse se encaixado para fazer sentido durante aquele simples momento.

— Ei, vocês dois, o jantar está pronto. — Baekhyun e Harin se viraram ao mesmo tempo para si e sorriram fazendo seu coração falhar uma batida.

Aquilo estava saindo do controle? Possivelmente. Kyungsoo deveria estar preocupado? Com toda certeza. Mas o que ele realmente queria? Que aquele instante se tornasse uma realidade por muito, muito tempo.

Depois do jantar, demorou exatos dois musicais da Disney para Harin pegar no sono com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Kyungsoo e os pés no de Baekhyun, mas nenhum dos dois fizeram menção em se mover ou no caso do moreno, de ir embora, o que ele deveria fazer considerando o horário. Para falar a verdade, depois de comer tanto, rir de Harin e Kyungsoo cantando a trilha sonora de Moana e chorar um pouquinho com Rei Leão, ele só está com uma preguiça tremenda de se mover, poderia dormir ali mesmo sentado se fosse mais cara de pau. Então não se importou tanto em se levantar e tomar seu rumo quando um terceiro filme começou a rodar na televisão, já que Kyungsoo também não parecia se incomodar com esse fato. 

Foi somente quando Aladdin e Jasmine cantavam sobre um novo mundo, que ele ouviu Kyungsoo se pronunciar.

— Obrigado por ter vindo hoje, sei como você deve estar atolado de coisas para fazer com a entrega do seu TCC chegando, sua formatura e a inauguração da galeria.

— Não precisa me agradecer, foi divertido — sorriu para ele — além do mais, foi bom para me distrair de todo esse estresse.

— Bom, alguém da sua idade poderia muito bem estar se divertindo de outros jeitos, e mesmo assim escolheu vir aqui passar um tempo com a gente. Então obrigado.

— Como assim alguém da minha idade? — Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos com a pergunta, será que tinha soado ofensivo?

— Ah, me desculpe, não quis ser rude, eu quis dizer alguém jovem como você.

— Como se você fosse muito mais velho né, Kyungsoo? — riu do desespero do outro.

— Ainda sim poderia estar fazendo programas de pessoas da sua idade. — Kyungsoo afirmou.

— Como o quê? — _Como o quê?_ Kyungsoo também não sabia ao certo.

— Hm… não sei, sair para beber com os amigos? Ir a uma boate talvez? — Baekhyun apenas riu da expressão de incerteza no rosto do outro, era fofo.

— Então era isso que você costumava fazer na minha idade?

— É, bem… Eu conheci a mãe de Harin em uma casa noturna, então pode-se dizer que sim. — Baekhyun queria perguntar, queria _muito_ perguntar, mas decidiu não estragar o momento.

— Entendo, mas esse tipo de ambiente não é um dos meus favoritos. — fez uma careta ao lembrar das vezes que Jongdae o arrastava para alguma balada nova perto da universidade — Além do mais, não acho que encontraria alguém para mim lá, não alguém com quem eu quisesse me envolver realmente, não curto muito casos de uma noite só.

— É, você provavelmente tem razão, falo por experiência própria. Quer dizer, meu casamento não deu certo no final das contas.

— Como assim? — a pergunta saiu mais rápido do que cérebro de Baekhyun levou para conseguir processar aquelas palavras, e sua curiosidade falou mais alto. O moreno cerrou os lábios na mesma hora percebendo o que havia acabado de perguntar.

Kyungsoo ficou um tempo em silêncio antes de responder, ainda doía um pouco, mesmo que agora fosse mais como uma picada de inseto e não como se seu coração estivesse sendo arrancado do peito.

— A mãe de Harin sempre foi um... espírito livre. — balançou a cabeça concordando consigo mesmo, aquele provavelmente era o termo mais adequado — Eu a conheci no meu último ano de faculdade, tinha saído para comemorar o fim da graduação com alguns amigos e ela trabalhava como bartender no local que escolhemos ir. Esse tipo de ambiente também nunca foi um dos meus preferidos, então enquanto meus amigos dançavam eu fiquei sentado no bar. Eu não sabia o que pedir exatamente, então ela sugeriu um drinque cor de laranja horrível, mas que eu bebi com muito gosto já que havia a achado bonita. — ele riu da lembrança e Baekhyun espelhou sua expressão, imaginando a cena que soava muito como algo que o Do faria — A partir daí as coisas começaram a rolar naturalmente. Começamos a conversar, sair, namorar e quando eu consegui meu primeiro emprego fixo em uma empresa grande, eu a pedi em casamento. Nós então passamos a morar juntos e os primeiros anos foram realmente incríveis, mas no fundo eu sabia que faltava alguma coisa para ela. Na época eu não sabia bem o que era então vivia a mimando com presentes caros, roupas, viagens e tudo que meu salário gordo na firma poderia pagar, comprei até mesmo um bendito piano pensando que a faria feliz já que sempre amou música. Hana nunca teve um emprego fixo, ela costumava trabalhar em bares, cantando na noite ou em qualquer outro emprego de meio período que conseguisse arranjar, e depois que nos casamos, ela decidiu parar para se dedicar à casa, o meu salário era bom o suficiente para nos sustentar, de qualquer forma. 

Ele fez uma pausa respirando fundo, parecia que precisava de um pouco de fôlego para o resto da história, essa que Baekhyun estava tão concentrado em ouvir, que mal respirava por si só.

— Olhando agora eu consigo admitir que ela estava perto de se tornar uma pessoa infeliz ao meu lado, mas eu não conseguia ver isso na época, ou talvez fingia não enxergar para o meu próprio bem, meio egoísta, eu sei. E então veio Harin. — seu sorriso se abriu totalmente com a menção da filha — Harin foi como uma luz no fim do túnel, eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem depois dela, nós nos resolveríamos, teríamos que nos resolver já que havia uma criança a caminho. Foi um dos momentos mais radiantes do nosso casamento, a gravidez e a espera do bebê eu digo. Nós decidimos não saber o sexo do bebê até seu nascimento, então ficavamos horas imaginando quando ele finalmente chegaria ao mundo. — ele sorriu mais uma vez, provavelmente se recordando de alguma lembrança boa — Mas depois que Harin nasceu as coisas voltaram a ser como antes, e um pouco antes de ela completar dois anos, Hana me abandonou, ou melhor, nos abandonou. Deixou um bilhete grudado na geladeira perto da lista de compras e… bem, foi isso.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Baekhyun pegou a mão direita dele para confortá-lo, entrelaçando seus dedos logo sem seguida. Não deveria ter sido nem um pouco fácil para Kyungsoo, ainda mais com um bebê para cuidar.

— Alguns meses depois eu recebi os papéis do divórcio e a notícia que ela havia se mudado para os Estados Unidos. Confesso que demorei quase um ano para finalmente assinar tudo, era apaixonado mesmo depois de ter sido deixado e não entendia como mesmo depois de ter feito tudo que achava certo para que nossa situação se resolvesse, ela ainda sim escolhesse o mundo ao invés de mim e de Harin. Mas agora sei que nada adiantaria, não estava no meu alcance ou em minhas mãos, pessoas como ela não foram feitas para serem presas em um lugar só para o resto da vida, mesmo que eu nunca tenha feito isso com Hana.

— Eu sinto muito, Kyungsoo. — e ele sentia mesmo, apesar de entender a razão de ambos.

— Tudo bem, agora está tudo bem. Eu tenho Harin e ela me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo então não tem pelo o que sentir.

— Mesmo assim, não deve ter sido fácil. — Baekhyun apertou a mão dele quando o Do apenas suspirou e desviou os olhos para a televisão, provavelmente relembrando de tudo que havia vivido.

Ficaram ali em silêncio apenas olhando para a tela do aparelho sem realmente enxergarem o que se passava nela, ambos tão perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos que nem ao menos notaram quando Baekhyun começou a fazer um carinho involuntário na pele do mais velho com o polegar. Kyungsoo ao finalmente perceber, olhou curioso para o moreno, que entendendo sua expressão largou a mão dele no mesmo momento, como se tivesse pegando fogo, totalmente constrangido por ainda estar a segurando depois de tanto tempo. 

Kyungsoo riu baixinho de sua atitude e do fato das bochechas dele terem ganhado um tom mais rosado em segundos. Baekhyun limpou a garganta antes de fazer uma pergunta que não parava de piscar em letras vermelhas e garrafais em sua mente, não dormiria naquela noite se perdesse aquela oportunidade.

— E depois? Você não chegou a se envolver com mais ninguém? — Kyungsoo inclinou a cabeça e torceu um dos cantos da boca pensativo.

— Eu cheguei a sair sim com algumas pessoas, mais para agradar a minha mãe, ela ficou preocupada comigo depois de tudo, eu até cheguei perto de namorar uma pessoa, mas não deu muito certo, hoje somos só bons amigos.

_Oh_.

— Por quê? Digo, por que não deu certo?

— Acho que eu e ele estávamos em momentos diferentes de nossa vidas, nada muito complexo. — Kyungsoo respondeu.

_Oh_. Então isso queria dizer que-

— E você?

— Eu? — Baekhyun estava meio perdido no momento.

— Sim, você. — ele riu sem saber o porquê do moreno estar assim, mas achando sua expressão de choque uma graça — Aposto que deve ter muitos pretendentes.

— E por que acha isso?

— Por quê? Err… É que... é que, bem, você sabe né? — Kyungsoo se embolou nas próprias palavras e se deu um tapa mental por ser tão idiota, quanto anos ele tinha mesmo? Quinze?

— Não, eu não sei. — Baekhyun disse sério demais sem entender a situação.

— Bom, é que, você é bem bonito né? Quer dizer, isso não é uma pergunta, você _é_ bonito. E inteligente. E tem uma ótima personalidade também. Então… — Kyungsoo olhava para todos os lugares que não fossem o rosto de Baekhyun, mas se tivesse olhado-o, não teria perdido o sorriso que ele abriu para si, nem o sentimento que passou pelos olhos dele, deixando um brilho diferente em sua íris castanha.

— Obrigado, Kyungsoo — respondeu timidamente — Mas não, na verdade as coisas são bem diferentes pra mim.

— Em que sentido?

— Mesmo que eu tivesse muitos pretendentes como você disse, o que é impossível já que eu sou eu, não conseguiria me envolver assim, não fui feito para esse tipo de relacionamento, mesmo que todo mundo que eu conheça seja assim.

— Então quer dizer que você é um romântico das antigas? Do tipo rosas e poemas? — perguntou rindo, não imaginava isso de Byun.

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — riu também da constatação — Sabe como é que dizem: “todo homem é um poeta quando se está apaixonado”.

— E você está? Apaixonado?

Baekhyun encarou o Do por alguns segundos, seus olhos, sua boca, a curva bonitinha de seu nariz, seus cabelos e até mesmo suas orelhas, e então desviou o olhar para a televisão, percebendo o quão irônico era a cena dos dois personagens principais da trama finalmente se beijando. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso que rasgou seus lábios naquele momento. 

Se estava apaixonado? 

Baekhyun poderia escrever mil poemas naquele exato momento.

♡̷̷̷♡̷̷♡̷̷

Baekhyun bloqueou a tela de seu smartphone e desviou o olhar para a janela ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Kyungsoo era tão bobo às vezes que o deixava assim também. 

Eles já se conheciam há dois meses, mas para o Byun parecia bem mais já que quando não estavam na presença um do outro, estavam trocando mensagens, como agora há pouco, ou fazendo videochamadas — essa última, uma novidade recente, um hábito que se tornou regular desde o dia em que voltou à casa dos Dos, mas que ele estava definitivamente adorando, era bom conversar e vê-lo durante o almoço quando não estavam na galeria ou depois de uma aula cansativa, além de que, vê-lo cozinhar pela tela do celular virou quase uma rotina para o moreno depois que ele chegava cansado em seu dormitório. Eles até mesmo assistiam alguns filmes juntos durante esse tempo; às vezes durante os finais de semana quando Baekhyun estava cansado demais para ir à casa do outro, ou como naquela semana que Kyungsoo teve que viajar a negócios e ficou entediado demais sozinho em seu quarto de hotel.

Às vezes Baekhyun se perguntava se não era estranho eles terem se dado tão bem assim mesmo com a diferença de idade e de experiências e, mesmo que o moreno soubesse que a resposta fosse um sonoro _não_ — visto que nunca havia ligado muito para esses tipo de coisa e achava uma idiotice quem levava isso em consideração na hora de fazer um nova amizade —, desde que se descobriu e admitiu para si mesmo estar gostando do Do, essa ainda era uma das maiores insegurança que ele tinha para não avançar na relação dos dois e acabar dando um passo maior que a perna.

— Sonhando acordado mais uma vez, Byun? — Baekhyun levantou a cabeça para encontrar a figura risonha do melhor amigo, que olhava para si de modo sugestivo levantando as duas sobrancelhas.

— Sim, com você. — a risada alta de Jongdae ecoou pela lanchonete antes de ele se sentar à sua frente.

— Eu fico lisonjeado, mas acredito que meu nome não seja Do Kyungsoo. 

— Cala a boca. — Jongdae sorriu por fim aquele sorriso que o Byun estava começando a odiar durante as últimas semanas.

Desde que o Kim ficou sabendo de seus sentimentos por Kyungsoo, ele não parava de atazanar sua vida, fazendo piadinhas e o provocando em toda oportunidade que tivesse. Baekhyun já estava começando a acreditar que o Kim gostava de ter coisas sendo jogadas em sua direção, apesar de saber que no fundo ele só estava cumprindo seu papel de melhor amigo idiota.

— Aposto que nem pediu nada ainda e ficou esse tempo todo aí olhando para a janela com esse sorriso apaixonado, eu sei porque já estive aí. — piscou para si. 

— Não é verdade! — Baekhyun estava trocando mensagens com Kyungsoo desde a hora que havia chegado no estabelecimento, não tinha culpa se o outro era terrivelmente engraçado e o fazia ficar daquele jeito.

— Sério, quando eu te indiquei para aquele emprego, eu não imaginava que as coisas terminaram com você caindo de amores pelo seu chefe, na real eu só queria tirar sarro da sua cara por ter que se fantasiar de alguma princesa da Disney, embora essa última parte não tenha dado muito certo já que aquela garotinha não tem gostos muito óbvios.

— Primeiro que o Kyungsoo não é ou foi meu chefe, aquilo foi só um bico, então não tem por que tirar uma com a minha cara por causa disso. Segundo que eu não estou _morrendo_ de amores por ele como você diz, só... gostando. E terceiro que Harin tem um gosto muito melhor que a maioria das crianças da idade dela, muito obrigado.

— Qual é, conta outra Byun. Você acha mesmo que eu não te vejo suspirando pro nada pelo dormitório ou o jeito como você só falta pular de alegria quando vai sair com ele? — Baekhyun apenas revirou os olhos, era típico do melhor amigo prestar atenção apenas na parte que lhe interessava na conversa — Inclusive, não sei por que ainda não fez nada a respeito disso, quando é que você vai finalmente se declarar para ele?

— Não é tão simples quanto parece. — suspirou pegando um dos cardápios no canto da mesa para se distrair daquela constatação irritante, porém verdadeira.

— Ah é, deve ser muito difícil mesmo dizer que gosta de um cara que só falta beijar o chão que você pisa. 

— Eu ainda não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia idiota. — Jongdae revirou os olhos e pegou o outro cardápio imitando o melhor amigo.

— Eu vi como ele te olha quando fui na galeria aquele dia te levar os papéis que essa sua cabecinha de vento tinha esquecido. Ele só faltou babar olhando para você. — Baekhyun escorreu pelo encosto de couro e escondeu o rosto atrás do cardápio, só de imaginar aquela situação ele já ficava… _assim_ , imagina se o que Jongdae dizia fosse realmente verdade — Fora que ele é todo prestativo com você desde que vocês se conheceram.

— Isso não tem nada a ver, ele só é uma pessoa gentil.

— Ás vezes eu esqueço que você é um tapado.

— Como assim? — Jongdae suspirou deixando o cardápio de lado para explicar com todas as letras para o Byun, e talvez algumas mímicas se o moreno ainda não entendesse.

— Baekhyun, meu bem, quantas pessoas você acha que deixariam um estranho entrar a hora que quisesse na própria casa só para usar um bendito computador?

— Eu já disse que ele é-

— Sim, sim, eu sei. Gentil, educado, cortês, etc, etc e etc. Você já me disse todas essas coisas antes. E tudo bem vocês terem virado amigos depois disso, e por conta do trabalho na galeria também, mas…

— Mas? 

— Mas pensa bem, o tipo de programa de amigos que você faz comigo, por exemplo, não é o mesmo que você faz com ele. Você me contou como vocês vivem saindo com a filhinha dele, ou como vai até a casa dele e vocês fazem todas essas coisas super domésticas e terrivelmente fofas como cozinhar juntos, ver filmes juntos, tocar piano, brincar com a Harin, conversar no jardim enquanto tomam limonada e por aí vai. Não foi você que foi até a casa dele esse final de semana só para nadar na piscina junto com Harin e o próprio e de quebra ter um tarde incrivelmente em família? 

— Sim, mas-

— Pois então meu amigo, — o Kim o cortou antes que pudesse questionar a parte _em família_ das coisas — por que é que você acha que ele te deixou entrar na vida dele e da filha desse jeito ao ponto de vocês agirem como uma família feliz de comercial de margarina sem nem ao menos perceber? E se vocês são apenas amigos e se você tem tanta certeza assim que os seus sentimentos não são retribuídos da mesma forma, então por que ele age como se isso não fosse verdade? Por que vocês então só não saem para beber depois do expediente como amigos e colegas de trabalho normalmente fazem?

Baekhyun não tinha respostas para aquelas perguntas, na realidade tudo que ele poderia responder para o Kim no momento era que estava tão concentrado nos próprios sentimentos, que talvez os sinais que o amigo via e que ele próprio chegou a cogitar algumas vezes que pudessem existir, fossem apenas sua mente apaixonada tentando o enganar. 

Ou ele poderia ser sincero e dizer que estava cego por suas inseguranças e que não queria pensar nisso, o que em parte era verdade, porque se ele não precisasse pensar sobre seus sentimentos serem unilaterais, então ele não precisaria se preocupar também com uma possível e bem provavelmente rejeição, já que aquilo era o único caminho real que conseguia enxergava em sua relação com Kyungsoo, pelo menos até o momento, pelo menos até Jongdae jogar aquela enxurrada de informações em si.

Será que era verdade? Será que estaria certo? Será que _Jongdae_ estaria certo? E se estivesse? Baekhyun deveria tentar alguma coisa mesmo com um mundo de diferenças entre ele e Kyungsoo? Mas e o Kim estivesse errado? Ele arruinaria sua amizade com o Do por causa de seus sentimentos idiotas e sua língua grande que estava coçando para dizer algo já há algum tempo? E se isso acontecesse, seria definitivo? Não teria mais Kyungsoo em sua vida? Ou o Do com pena o afastaria gradualmente da vida dele até que Baekhyun esquecesse que algum dia tiveram algum tipo de contato?

— Você é tão previsível, Baek — Jongdae o despertou de seu minissurto interno —, consigo ver as engrenagens do seu cérebro entrarem em curtos daqui. Vamos logo pedir alguma coisa antes que comece a sair fumaça pelos seus ouvidos. 

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça aproveitando a deixa para mudar de assunto.

— Como a Yina está? — e se arrependeu no segundo seguinte já que o Kim não parou de falar da namorada até o pedido dos dois chegar à mesa; hambúrguer e milk-shake pro loiro e pizza de pepperoni para si.

— Ah, quase ia me esquecendo, Yina disse que você pode ir visitar o apartamento na semana que vem. Ela precisa resolver algumas coisas da nossa viagem de formatura essa semana, então não vai ter muito tempo.

— Tudo bem, acho que semana que vem está bom para mim de qualquer forma. 

Baekhyun estava estudando a possibilidade de se mudar para o pequeno apartamento de Yina depois de pegar seu diploma, visto que a garota iria se mudar para um maior e mais perto do centro da cidade junto com o Kim. Se tudo desse certo — e ele esperava que sim senão iria ter que virar um sem teto depois de ser despejado das dependências da universidade —, teria o seu primeiro cantinho de vinte metros quadrados, mas que seria o suficiente para não ter que largar seu estágio e ter que voltar pra debaixo do teto de seus pais bem longe de Seul, em sua pacata cidade de natal. 

O lugar era pequeno e em um bairro mais afastado, mas ele não se importava muito com isso, continuaria a morar na cidade grande e se fosse efetivado e promovido na galeria ou conseguisse um emprego melhor, poderia arranjar um lugar mais perto do centro. Fora que ficando em Seul, ele teria mais uma desculpa para continuar vendo Kyungsoo, mas é claro que essa última parte ele não havia contado para mais ninguém.

— E então, o que você vai fazer no seu primeiro verão livre? Eu ainda estou triste que você não vai poder ir na nossa viagem para Busan.

— Não, você não está, você provavelmente vai passar o tempo inteiro se agarrando com a Yina. — Jongdae riu sem nem ao menos tentar contrariá-lo, Baekhyun o conhecia como a palma da mão.

— Ei, eu estou tentando ser um bom melhor amigo aqui. De qualquer jeito, você merece um descanso depois desses quatro anos infernais na universidade, assim como o resto de nós.

— Eu sei, mas você sabe que eu estou economizando para a mudança, e ainda tem o estágio e a inauguração da galeria em breve. Talvez eu volte com os meus pais para Gurye no final de semana depois da cerimônia, mas vai ser só isso, sem descanso para mim por enquanto.

— Hmmm… — Jongdae brincou com o canudinho de seu milk-shake antes de sugar o líquido rosa da taça. — Então talvez você devesse ligar para Kyungsoo, uma festinha particular não seria nada mal não acha? — balançou aquelas sobrancelhas irritantemente sugestivas e maliciosas mais uma vez. _E lá vamos nós de novo_ — Acho que ele vai curtir tirar sua beca e ver o grande artista que você é, se é que me entende. 

— Kim Jongdae! — Baekhyun sentiu as maçãs do rosto esquentarem na mesma hora, pegando uma rodela de pepperoni e jogando na direção do amigo. Kim Jongdae definitivamente tinha um fetiche por coisas sendo jogadas em nele. 

♡̷̷̷♡̷̷♡̷̷

Baekhyun jogou a mochila no chão assim que abriu a porta, agradecendo por ter chegado em casa antes da chuva forte que caía lá fora ter o pegado no meio do caminho, era de se esperar aquele toró depois do dia quente que tiveram. 

Ele colocou a caixa de cerveja que tinha comprado na volta para o dormitório no frigobar azul perto de sua mesa — uma recente aquisição do moreno, mas que seria bem útil quando se mudasse para o apartamento de Yina, ou melhor, o _seu_ apartamento, já que estava tudo praticamente arranjado para a mudança no mês que vem, então usar o pronome _meu_ talvez não fosse tão errado assim.

Para falar a verdade, o moreno não era muito fã de cerveja ou de bebidas alcoólicas em geral, mas aquela era uma noite especial e que merecia uma comemoração, iria finalmente entregar o documento de seu TCC. 

Já estava tudo pronto há alguns dias, mas toda vez que ele ia fazer uma revisão mudava uma coisinha aqui e outra ali, um termo ou outro, coisa pequena, mas que merecia uma última leitura antes de ser enviado para seu orientador, e era isso que ele iria fazer, depois de tomar um banho e se livrar do suor daquele dia, é claro.

Baekhyun mal podia imaginar que estava finalmente se formando na universidade, depois da entrega de seu trabalho de conclusão de curso, faltaria apenas mais uma mês para finalmente se tornar um graduado em Artes Visuais. Desde que passou no vestibular de um dos melhores institutos de artes do país que ele não via a hora desse momento acontecer, de finalmente pegar o seu diploma e começar a vida que sempre sonhou em ter. 

É claro que nem tudo foi flores durante aqueles anos, aquela foi a primeira vez que veio sozinho do interior para cidade grande — que ele só costumava ver pela televisão —, e se não fosse a ajuda de Jongdae durante seus primeiros meses na cidade, ele com toda certeza não teria chegado até aqui. Desde perrengues com materiais de artes, conta bancária quase sempre no negativo e sua adaptação em Seul, o Kim sempre esteve ao seu lado, e mesmo que agora eles tecnicamente se separassem, ele sabia que levaria aquela amizade para o resto da vida.

De banho tomado, Baekhyun contemplou se deveria ir comer alguma coisas no refeitório ou se deveria ir direto para o seu computador e terminar aquilo de uma vez por todas, optando pela última opção. 

Ainda com o cabelo pingando pelo banho — mesmo com a chuva seu dormitório era extremamente abafado, por isso não ligou muito para isso —, Baekhyun pegou uma das garrafas de cerveja dentro do frigobar e se sentou em sua mesa, conectando o cabo do carregador na tomada e depois no notebook e então a merda aconteceu. 

No mesmo instante em que apertou o botão para ligar seu computador e a tela se tornou branca com o logo da marca no centro, o moreno ouviu o barulho estrondoso de um trovão cortando o céu e depois tudo ficou escuro. A energia tinha acabado no prédio de seu dormitório e o Byun já podia ouvir os gritos e os resmungos de outros estudantes saindo pelas janelas.

Tudo bem, iria ficar tudo bem, ele repetiu para si mesmo como um mantra. A energia do prédio já tinha acabado algumas vezes antes e sempre voltava rapidamente, iria dar tudo certo, Baekhyun conseguiria entregar seu TCC sem grandes problemas. E não foi diferente dessa vez. Vinte minutos depois, enquanto Baekhyun tomava alguns goles de sua cerveja em frente à janela para tentar se refrescar e checava o _feed_ de seu Instagram despreocupadamente, ele ouviu os gritos de alegria dos outros universitários ao mesmo tempo que a luz do quarto se acendeu. O problema foi quando ele voltou para sua mesa e tentou ligar seu computador novamente, sem receber nenhuma resposta da máquina.

Baekhyun apertou o botão várias vezes, conectou e desconectou o cabo da tomada e da entrada de seu notebook, rezou três Pais-Nossos, mas nada do bendito ligar. Depois de mais vinte minutos naquilo, Baekhyun começou a se desesperar de verdade, já eram oito e trinta da noite e ele só tinha três horas e meia até a meia-noite — prazo final para enviar tudo para que seu orientador lesse antes da apresentação final daqui a dois dias. 

Começou a se perguntar por que não tinha enviado aquele bendito arquivo antes, por que não fez a última revisão ontem quando chegou da galeria ao invés de ficar assistindo The Office com Jongdae, ou por que não tinha enviado no dia em que terminou ao invés de ser um chato perfeccionista que revisava aquilo toda hora. 

Baekhyun suspirou apoiando a cabeça nas mãos em puro sinal de derrota. Como podia ser tão idiota? Nem mesmo Jongdae havia esperado tanto para enviar a própria monografia, agora o Kim provavelmente estaria em algum bar comemorando com Yina; Baekhyun não ligaria pedindo ajuda do amigo e provavelmente arruinando a noite dele só porque foi burro o suficiente para deixar isso acontecer.

O moreno tentou se acalmar e pensar racionalmente em como resolver seu problema como uma pessoa responsável que ele deveria ser. Bom, ele tinha uma cópia de tudo em seu pendrive, mas ir até biblioteca e usar o computador de lá estava fora de cogitação. Ele poderia sair gritando pelos corredores para que alguém o acudisse nessa situação, mas isso não seria muito maduro, a não ser que…

Baekhyun pegou seu celular e discou o número que já havia decorado há um bom tempo, e quando a voz grave e calma de Kyungsoo o atendeu do outro lado da linha, ele realmente pensou que fosse chorar.

— Kyungsoo! Pelo amor de Deus me ajuda!

— O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você tá machucado? Precisa que eu vá até aí? — o tom de sua voz mudou drasticamente e Baekhyun se xingou mentalmente por preocupar o outro.

— Não, não aconteceu nada comigo, eu tô bem. Mas preciso que me ajude.

— O que foi?

Baekhyun respirou fundo antes de fazer aquele pedido, ele realmente esperava que o Do não se importasse e não o julgasse por sua irresponsabilidade.

— Essa chuva acabou de pifar o meu computador, será que você poderia deixar eu usar o seu tipo… agora? Eu sei que está tarde e que amanhã você trabalha, eu também trabalho, e tenho aulas também, mas eu realmente preciso enviar o meu TCC até a meia-noite de hoje. Eu sei que fui um tremendo irresponsável, mas eu realmente estou desesperado agora e você disse que estava tudo bem eu usá-lo. O _computador_ , eu digo! Usar o seu computador. Me desculpe, será que-

— Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. — ouviu-o o chamar — Calma, respira fundo, ok? É claro que você pode vir até aqui, você precisa que eu vá te buscar? — o moreno fez como Kyungsoo havia lhe dito e respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de respondê-lo.

— Não precisa, o metrô provavelmente vai ser mais rápido do que o trânsito.

— Tudo bem, eu vou ficar te esperando.

— Kyungsoo eu nem sei como agradecer por isso, sério.

— Não precisa disso. Ah, por que você não tenta entrar em contato com o seu orientador no caminho? Talvez ele entenda a situação e aumente o prazo já que foi um acidente. 

— Isso é... uma ótima ideia na verdade, eu não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você, Soo. — deixou que o comentário e o apelido escapassem sem querer pela pressa de sair de casa e chegar na residência do outro de uma vez. Não era como se Kyungsoo fosse ligar para isso, provavelmente estaria com as pontas das orelhas vermelhas igual como das outras vezes que ele o havia chamado assim. Mas isso não era exatamente o que ele deveria estar pensando agora, _foco Baekhyun._

Ele se despediu de Kyungsoo no telefone e reuniu o que precisava levar consigo, voltando duas vezes para o dormitório quando percebeu que estava esquecendo seu pendrive e o guarda-chuva, esse último o moreno não havia conseguido achar, provavelmente Jongdae devia ter levado para a casa da Yina e esqueceu de trazer de volta. 

Baekhyun saiu correndo para a estação perto do campus e agradeceu aos céus pelo horário de pico já ter acabado. Eram apenas algumas estações até o condomínio de Kyungsoo e mais uma viagem de ônibus de quinze minutos. Enquanto isso, o Byun fez como ele havia sugerido e mandou um e-mail e uma mensagem de texto para o número pessoal de seu orientado que ele havia o passado no caso de emergências e, bem, aquela era uma emergência.

O casaco de Baekhyun não deu conta da gotas grossas de chuva quando ele teve que caminhar do ponto de ônibus até a casa de Kyungsoo, além de quase ter levado um escorregão no asfalto molhado por ter saído apenas de chinelos ao invés de ter colocado um tênis decente. 

Obviamente que Kyungsoo o deu roupas secas e limpas quando ele chegou em sua casa, e Baekhyun até comemoraria o fato de estar usando roupas que tinham o mesmo perfume do outro se não estivesse tão nervoso com tudo aquilo, não havia recebido nenhum resposta de seu orientador, e o relógio já apontava nove e trinta da noite. 

Depois de se trocar, ele foi direto para o escritório de Kyungsoo fazendo uma nota mental de se desculpar com o outro por estar agindo daquela maneira. Assim que o arquivo abriu na tela, Baekhyun começar a revisá-lo uma última vez, com sorte conseguira terminar por voltas das onze da noite. 

O moreno automaticamente entrou em sua zona de concentração, e só foi despertar quando finalmente recebeu uma resposta de seu orientador dizendo que seria impossível prolongar a entrega por conta dos trâmites da universidade. O Byun já não esperava muito de um dos professores mais carrascos de seu instituto, mas tudo bem, não custou nada tentar. 

Ele checou o relógio pela primeira vez desde que se sentou e sentiu o coração acelerar quando viu os números marcarem onze e dezessete. Ele já estava no último capítulo de sua monografia e depois só teria a conclusão, porém mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar de ficar mais nervoso, começando a checar o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos.

Baekhyun enviou o arquivo faltando exatos nove minutos para a meia-noite. Assim que viu a confirmação aparecer no sistema na universidade, o moreno jogou o corpo para trás, com as pernas e os braços estirados na cadeira, soltando todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões. Sua mente estava totalmente em branco pelos acontecimentos das últimas horas. _Nunca mais_ , pensou consigo mesmo.

Depois de ficar mais alguns minutos na mesma posição, o moreno se forçou a levantar para desligar o computador, mas o cansaço emocional foi tanto que acabou se sentando no sofá perto da porta para respirar mais uma vez, talvez sua pressão tenha abaixado um pouco por não ter comido nada até agora e só ter bebido alguns goles de cerveja, ele deveria fazer isso o quando antes; também deveria enviar uma mensagens para Jongdae caso o amigo chegasse no dormitório e o encontrasse vazio — coisa que o Byun duvidava que iria acontecer. 

Baekhyun escorregou pelo tecido azul escuro fazendo algumas outras notas mentais de coisas que deveria fazer, mas estava exausto demais no momento para executar qualquer coisa que precisasse usar seus neurônios para pensar e, sem se dar conta, adormeceu.

♡̷̷̷♡̷̷♡̷̷

Na manhã seguinte, Baekhyun acordou com uma dor esquisita no pescoço e um cobertor roxo em cima de si. Ele odeia acordar com as cortinas abertas; adorava o sol, mas não quando ele atrapalhava seu precioso sono. Já estava pensando nas mil maneiras diferente que xingaria Jongdae por sempre esquecer de fechar as persianas do seu lado da cama, até que abriu os olhos e percebeu que não estava em seu dormitório. 

O Byun então se lembrou de todos os acontecimentos da noite passada e arregalou os olhos quando se lembrou de ter finalmente entregado seu TCC, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da confusão em sua cabeça sobre onde estava e entrando no sistema da universidade pelo celular para confirmar mais uma vez — tinha certeza que iria tornar aquilo um hábito idiota até cair sua ficha. E então, depois de suspirar aliviado mais uma vez quase abraçando o seu aparelho, o moreno olhou em volta se tocando que havia dormido na casa de Kyungsoo. Sentiu as bochechas arderem, batendo uma mão na testa por ter sido um baita de um folgado idiota. Como olharia para a cara do Do agora? Tinha passado dos limites, mesmo não sabendo nomear ao certo quais eram estes, mas tinha plena certeza que talvez Kyungsoo não estivesse muito a fim de ter uma terceira pessoa dormindo debaixo do próprio teto, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Baekhyun.

Ele se levantou decidido a pedir desculpas para Kyungsoo, o agradecer — mais uma vez — e depois ir direto para o dormitório se arrumar para ir ao estágio já que havia perdido o horário de sua aula mesmo, ao menos faria o caminho até a galeria com calma ao invés de praticamente voar de um lugar ao outro como está acostumado a fazer. 

Baekhyun encontrou Kyungsoo na cozinha, encostado na bancada misturando alguma coisa dentro de uma tigela, ele vestia uma camiseta branca simples e uma calça de moletom cinza, os pés descalços e os cabelos apontando para todos os lado. Perto da janela estava Harin, com um bloco de folhas e vários gizes de cera espalhados em frente a ela na mesa redonda. O sol daquela manhã de primavera — quase verão — invadia o ambiente pela janela e pela porta dupla que dava acesso ao jardim, refletindo nos armários brancos e deixando o ambiente com tons de dourados, enquanto no rádio tocava uma música pop que Baekhyun com certeza já tinha ouvido antes, mas que não se lembrava do nome no momento — hip hop sempre foi mais sua praia mesmo. 

Ele paralisou diante da cena, absorvendo o máximo que seus olhos conseguiam captar para guardar tudo em sua memória depois — a luz, o cheiro de baunilha e leite se misturando com o cheiro de grama molhada pela chuva da noite passada entrando pela janela, os gizes de cera de Harin rolando pela mesa enquanto suas pernas balançavam no ar, o som ventilador do teto rodando, a voz de Kyungsoo cantando baixinho e se misturando com a voz do cantor na rádio e também o jeito como ele se interrompia, entre uma estrofe ou outra, para bocejar ou voltar seu olhar para Harin e sorrir para a garotinha, mesmo que ela estivesse distraída e não o olhasse naquele momento. 

Baekhyun se pegou desejando poder assistir àquilo para sempre, havia algo de familiar em acordar e encontrar não só Kyungsoo como também Harin, ali, como se estivesse acostumado a fazer aquilo todos os dias, como se fosse o certo. Ele não conseguiu e não queria fazer nenhum tipo de barulho ou movimento que estragasse aquilo, na verdade, se pudesse escolher, queria viver naquele momento por incontáveis minutos só para sentir o que estava sentindo, mesmo que em sua mente faltasse alguma coisa para completar o quadro, como por exemplo, ele andando até Kyungsoo e o abraçando por trás, depositando um beijo bobo na curva do pescoço dele e fazendo-o sorrir por saber que era Baekhyun ali, antes de se virar e trocarem um beijo de bom dia, com Harin fazendo barulhos esquisitos e uma careta no fundo como quando eles assistiram Up! na semana passada — beijos ainda eram estranhos e nojentos nessa idade.

Baekhyun queria, queria e queria desesperadamente que aquilo se tornasse real. Fechou os olhos por um momento para afastar aqueles pensamentos — _onde tinha ido parar sua cabeça?_ — e fazer o que tinha de fazer. Quando os abriu, encontrou Kyungsoo olhando para si com um sorriso pequeno dançando nos lábios e um divertimento contido nas íris extremamente claras por conta do sol. Quando ele falou consigo, a voz ainda meio rouca, Baekhyun só faltou pegar pregos e um martelo para prender os próprios pés no chão e não fazer exatamente o que estava imaginando há poucos segundo.

— Bom dia, ainda com sono? — antes de conseguir respondê-lo Harin chamou sua atenção.

— Baek!!! — ele não conseguiu evitar sorrir para a animação dela ao vê-lo, feliz de ter passado de Sr. Baekhyun para Baek, com todas aquelas exclamações — O que você tá fazendo aqui? Você dormiu aqui? Dormiu com o papai?

Baekhyun sentiu o sangue subir mais uma vez para as maçãs de seu rosto, e de repente não sabia mais o que fazer com a própria mãos, apoiando as palmas na bancada e tirando logo em seguida para depois encontrar a superfície de mármore novamente várias vezes. Ele olhou para Kyungsoo que parecia tão sem graça quando ele e que já não olhava mais para si e sim para a própria filha, abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes.

— Harin! Diga bom dia pelo menos.

— Me desculpe — sorriu envergonhada — bom dia, Baek! 

— Bom dia. — Baekhyun sorriu para ela um pouco mais relaxado.

— Você quer pintar comigo? Ganhei uma caixa de giz nova da vovó.

— Na verdade eu só vim agradecer seu pai, já estou de saída.

— Já? Mas por quê? — Baekhyun estava quase acreditando que o tom de decepção na voz dele era real e não coisa de sua cabeça.

— Foi mal ter adormecido no seu sofá, você devia ter me acordado ontem pra mim voltar para o dormitório.

— Claro que não, Baek. Já estava tarde e depois de tudo que aconteceu você deve ter ficado esgotado. Mas e então, conseguiu enviar? Deu tudo certo? — ele parecia ansioso pela resposta de Baekhyun, que estava surpreso pelo apelido, mas mesmo assim balançou a cabeça afirmando.

— Sim, falta a apresentação depois de amanhã para a bancada, e é claro que tem que ser aprovado também, mas eu tô quase lá. — sorriu animado, estava quase lá, já podia sentir as mãos tocarem no papel caro de seu diploma — Inclusive, muito obrigado por salvar a minha pele ontem, sério mesmo Kyungsoo, eu nem sei como te agradecer por isso, pode me pedir qualquer coisa que eu faço, até a Lua. 

— Até a Lua? — perguntou rindo e Baekhyun fez que sim — Bom… — ele começou, deixando o moreno ansioso — Acho que a Lua não vai ser muito necessária, mas pra começar você pode tomar café com a gente, eu fiz panquecas de banana e mel, as preferidas de Harin. O que me diz? 

O que ele poderia dizer senão sim? Era verdade que seu plano original de ir direto para o dormitório não incluía nenhuma panqueca de banana e mel e nem mais um momento “em família” que Baekhyun passaria a tarde toda pensando sobre como queria que se tornasse real, mas, depois de dizer que faria qualquer coisa como agradecimento para Kyungsoo, aquele não parecia um pedido tão difícil de se realizar — com certeza seria mais fácil que dar a Lua para o Do e _sério, que merda foi aquela, Baekhyun?_ —, fora que o cheiro estava irresistível e o moreno já podia sentir as entranhas de seu estômago se revirarem se lembrando que não havia comido nada durante a noite passada. 

Depois de concordar, Baekhyun foi até o banheiro do quarto de hóspedes, aquele que ele havia usado no dia da festa de Harin, para fazer sua higiene. Kyungsoo tinha dito que tinha escova de dentes e toalhas limpas no armário da pia e que se Baekhyun quisesse ele poderia tomar um banho já que tinha pegado chuva ontem.

Ao voltar para a cozinha, ele foi se sentar com Harin enquanto Kyungsoo terminava de preparar o café da manhã. Ele até pensou em oferecer sua ajuda no preparo mas tinha certeza que só atrapalharia o outro, além de que o Do insistiu que não precisava, pois estava quase terminando, então ele preferiu fazer companhia para Harin.

— O que você está desenhando? — perguntou assim que se sentou, inclinando a cabeça para observar a folha na frente da garota.

— O nosso café da manhã. Está vendo? Essa aqui sou eu. — ela apontou para a figura do que parece ser uma girafa comendo panquecas — Papai disse que eu ainda vou crescer muito e ficar mais alta que ele. 

— Isso não vai ser muito difícil já que ele é bem baixinho. — Baekhyun sussurrou para ela como se fosse um segredo e os dois riram quando perceberam que Kyungsoo também tinha ouvido.

— Como se você tivesse dois metros de altura, certo? — ele rebateu revirando os olhos, mas com um sorriso que denunciava que não tinha se incomodado com a provocação.

— Claro que sim. O que acha Harin? — ela fez que sim com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos do desenho.

— É papai, o Baek é mais alto que você mesmo. Mas tudo bem, você é fofo como um pinguim.

— Obrigado, eu acho? — Kyungsoo respondeu com um olhar e um sorriso confuso antes de se virar para o fogão novamente. Baekhyun então notou a forma de um pinguim com um avental de cozinha do lado da girafa no desenho de Harin e deduziu que aquele seria Kyungsoo. Riu logo em seguida, ele não tinha notado a semelhança até aquele momento. Notou então uma terceira figura que a menina desenhava ao lado do pinguim, mas que ainda não tinha terminado, parecia um elfo, entretanto o moreno não tinha muita certeza.

— E isso aqui? O que é? — apontou para a figura amarela.

— É você.

— Eu sou um elfo?

— Sim, suas orelhas são bem grandes, sabia? — Baekhyun tapou as orelhas com as mãos por puro reflexo ao ouvir a risada de Kyungsoo cortar a cozinha. Ele observou as costas e os ombros do Do balançarem em divertimento do outro lado do cômodo e acabou deixando escapar um sorriso também, nunca tinha reparado no tamanho das próprias orelhas.

— E isso é uma coisa boa?

— É, eu acho que sim. — Harin respondeu sem pensar muito, apenas concentrada em terminar de pintar. — Você quer desenhar agora? Sabe, eu aceito um desenho bem bonito como desculpas.

— Desculpas? Pelo o quê? — Baekhyun perguntou confuso pegando uma folha do bloco e um giz verde da mesa.

— Por você e papai não terem me convidado para a festa do pijama de vocês. A cama do papai é bem grande, eu aposto que caberia nós três.

Baekhyun parou na mesma hora a linha que fazia na folha, ficando totalmente constrangido. Ele e Kyungsoo dormindo na mesma cama? Aquela era uma imagem recorrente em sua cabeça sempre que os dois faziam videochamadas tarde da noite — ambos já deitados —, e o moreno se perguntava como seria dormir e acordar ao lado de Kyungsoo. 

Será que ele gostava de dormir abraçado ou com os pés entrelaçados? Será que ele sentia muito frio e dormia de meias? — Baekhyun não o julgaria se sim. Será que ele fazia algum barulhinho fofo durante o sono ou tinha alguma mania estranha? Ele usava pijamas ou dormir com roupas o incomodava como incomodava Baekhyun na maior parte do tempo? Como seria receber um beijo de boa noite e um beijo de bom dia dele? E seus cabelos bagunçado pelo travesseiro? Ele se mexia muito? Seu rosto inchava durante o sono como o de Baekhyun? Sua voz ficava rouca e ainda mais grave pela manhã? — para essa última ele já tinha uma resposta. 

Porém, de qualquer forma, às vezes ele acabava adormecendo pensando nas respostas para essas perguntas e para uma outra bem recorrente que acabava aparecendo em sua mente sempre que o Byun pensava no assunto: como era transar com Kyungsoo?

Era inevitável que seus pensamentos se desviassem para esse ponto quando pensava no assunto e Baekhyun não tinha mais vergonha de admitir aquilo para si mesmo, mas a suposição de Harin há pouco, mesmo que feita de uma forma totalmente inocente, fez o moreno sentir que todas aquelas questões estavam saindo uma por uma de sua cabeça e flutuando pelo teto da cozinha até Kyungsoo, uma imagem idiota e impossível, mas que o deixava com as bochechas queimando pensando se Kyungsoo imaginava as mesmas coisas.

Baekhyun levantou os olhos em direção ao Do, encontrando os dele já pousados em si. Será que ele havia percebido como Baekhyun ficou tenso? 

Como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante, Kyungsoo limpou a garganta e abriu a geladeira para pegar alguma coisa, ficando parado na frente dela por alguns segundo antes de sair de trás da porta com uma caixa de suco de uva. No meio-tempo, Baekhyun decidiu ignorar a fala de Harin e retomar o assunto sobre desenhos com a garotinha, até um prato de panquecas pousar no meio da mesa atraindo não só sua atenção como a de Harin.

— Ok, mocinha, recolha os gizes enquanto eu pego os pratos.

Eles se serviram das panquecas de banana, torrada com geleia de laranja, suco de uva e alguns morangos frescos que Kyungsoo havia cortado. Uma baita salada de frutas, mas, mesmo assim — e como sempre — a comida de Kyungsoo estava incrível, fazendo Baekhyun revirar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás. Pelo menos não era só ele daquela vez já que Harin não parava de dizer _hmmmm_ a cada mordida que dava. Baekhyun ainda não tinha achado explicação lógica para os dotes culinários de Kyungsoo, que não eram só bons, mas incríveis. Talvez ele só fosse um universitário com uma alimentação péssima que se resumia à industrializados e qualquer outra coisa nada saudável ou caseira. Mas o moreno preferia acreditar na teoria que Kyungsoo tinha mãos mágicas mesmo.

Eles conversaram sobre a formatura de Baekhyun se aproximando e os ingressos extras do evento que ele tinha conseguido para Kyungsoo e Harin e entregaria a eles na próxima semana. Kyungsoo perguntou sobre a mudança e se Baekhyun precisava de ajuda, depois de Harin falar animada sobre suas férias de verão e como teria muito tempo para desenhar, brincar no jardim, nadar, sair para tomar sorvete com seu pai e maratonar todos os filmes do Studio Ghibli, convidando Baekhyun para fazer tudo isso com ela, é claro.

Com a barriga cheia, Harin foi se arrumar para ir à casa da avó, que a pegaria em uma hora e Baekhyun se ofereceu para lavar a louça, ainda tinha tempo e concluiu que era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Mesmo com os protestos de Kyungsoo sobre o moreno ser seu convidado, Baekhyun conseguiu convencê-lo com a condição de que ele lavaria enquanto o Do enxugava e guardava tudo em seu devido lugar já que Baekhyun só sabia onde eram os armários dos copos até o momento.

Enquanto ensaboava alguns pratos e Kyungsoo arrumava o restante da cozinha, Baekhyun começou a pensar em todas as coisas que Jongdae havia lhe dito na semana passada. Naquela manhã, os três realmente pareciam estar estrelando algum tipo de comercial de margarina. Uma família feliz, sorrindo e comendo enquanto conversavam, riam, brincavam, faziam piadas, falavam sobre trivialidades de suas rotinas e faziam planos juntos.

Kyungsoo realmente tinha deixado Baekhyun entrar em sua vida e na de Harin de um jeito muito mais íntimo do que qualquer outro amigo ou colega de trabalho faria, agora era ainda mais visível e Baekhyun apenas se deixou levar porque ele queria aquilo, ele _quer_ aquilo.

Ele quer todas as manhãs com Kyungsoo — e noites também —, acordar e dormir e ter aqueles olhos terrivelmente grandes voltados para si, fazer panquecas e waffles no café da manhã como se eles morassem na droga dos Estados Unidos e vivessem em um sonho americano e depois trocarem beijos com gosto de mel e geleia de laranja. 

Baekhyun quer deitar no chão da sala com Harin para desenhar, conversar sobre os últimos desenhos que ela assistiu e saber como anda a escola, se aquelas crianças idiotas ainda mexiam consigo por ela gostar de coisas como fantasmas japoneses e de se vestir de super-heróis e dinossauros ao invés de princesas. Ele quer perguntar o que ela quer fazer em seu próximo aniversário e ajudá-la a planejar a festa ou a sua próxima fantasia de Halloween. Ele quer correr com ela pelo jardim no verão e ensiná-la a tocar piano durante o inverno, com a lareira acesa e dois copos de chocolate quente com marshmallows que Kyungsoo preparou apoiados na madeira escura do instrumento, perto do adesivo de hipopótamo colado ali.

Baekhyun quer sair aos finais de semana com os dois, ir ao zoológico, ao cinema, ao parque, ao museu e até mesmo ao aquário de novo. Quer levar Kyungsoo para jantar em um lugar bacana também, porque ele totalmente merece depois de ter aguentado toda a merda de Baekhyun durante os últimos meses, andar de mãos dadas com ele durante as últimas noites de primavera e depois o beijar, o beijar, o beijar até não restar mais nada em si que não seja Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun quer tomar coragem para finalmente entregar os desenhos e pinturas que fazia de Kyungsoo, dos olhos dele, da boca, das mãos, para depois pintar tudo aquilo de novo só que com a ponta de seus dedos ao invés de tinta. Ou pintar com a ponta de seus dedos sujas de tinta também, se o outro deixasse. 

E, mesmo que ele não seja um cara tão família assim e não esteja tão acostumado com isso — apesar de que esse fato estava mudando, ou melhor, _mudou_ , nos últimos meses —, ele quer todos aquele momentos. E quer ao lado de Kyungsoo.

— Ei, tá tudo bem ai? 

Kyungsoo parou ao seu lado na pia e Baekhyun o encarou como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse, sempre tinha aquela sensação quando realmente via o Do, como se não olhar para ele ou só olhar para ele faria seu corpo entrar em combustão ali mesmo. 

O moreno não sabia quantos segundos ou minutos tinham se passados, mas achava que foram mais do que uma pessoa normalmente olharia para outra sem dizer nada. Provavelmente deveria estar parecendo o grandíssimo idiota que era agora porque Kyungsoo teve que lhe chamar algumas vezes até conseguir trazê-lo de volta à realidade, assustando-o e fazendo Baekhyun largar com mais força do que deveria um copo que segurava, que bateu direto no fundo da pia fazendo um barulho um alto.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi _será que ele vai me odiar se o copo tiver quebrado_ , e o segundo foi _eu posso te beijar?_

— O quê?

_Merda._

Baekhyun tinha falado aquilo em voz alta. É claro, aquilo era sua cara mesmo. Kyungsoo o encarava agora com um olhar surpreso que fez seu coração correr por seu corpo inteiro até finalmente parar em sua boca. 

Ele se perguntou se Kyungsoo podia sentir seu coração batendo de onde estava parado, porque ele definitivamente poderia jurar que aquele som era o mais alto que já tinha ouvido em toda sua vida. Mas o Do não poderia, não poderia e não conseguia ouvir o órgão muscular idiota de Baekhyun pois tudo que ele escutava era o seu próprio batendo contra suas costelas e aquela pergunta se repetindo várias vezes, ecoando em seus ouvidos.

_Eu posso te beijar?_

_Eu posso te beijar?_

_Eu posso te beijar?_

Kyungsoo estava morrendo para saber o que aconteceria se apenas cruzasse alguns limites que provavelmente dois amigos não deveriam, mesmo que ele soubesse no fundo que ele Baekhyun não eram mais apenas só aquilo. E sinceramente, ele já havia se importando com isso por tempo demais. Ele perdeu tanto tempo se questionando se aquilo era certo, se estava fazendo a coisa certa ficando calado sobre seus sentimentos que naquele momento a única coisa realmente certa que ele poderia fazer era se inclinar um pouco, segurar a cintura de Baekhyun e cobrir os lábios dele com os seus. Como estava fazendo naquele momento.

Baekhyun envolveu os braços em volta do pescoço de Kyungsoo, as mãos com espuma apoiadas na curva entre o pescoço e o maxilar, deixando um rastro de sabão que nem ele e nem Kyungsoo pareciam ligar no momento. 

Baekhyun sentiu o calor irradiar pela pele de Kyungsoo, era quente, mesmo atrás do tecido de sua camiseta, e as mãos de Kyungsoo apertaram sua cintura no mesmo momento em que sentiu suas línguas se tocarem. Baekhyun encolheu os dedos dos pés contra o piso claro com o ato, aquilo era definitivamente muito melhor do que qualquer fantasia que poderia imaginar. Kyungsoo o beijava com vontade e anseio de quem esperou por aquele momento tanto quanto ele. Era lento, mas intenso. Um pouco desesperado, mas confiante e nada desajeitado. E tinha _mesmo_ gosto de mel e geleia de laranja!

A mão de Baekhyun deslizou até o ombro de Kyungsoo e apertou ali, girando a palma para fazer com que os corpos se aproximassem ainda mais — se é que aquilo era possível — até que a febre que emanava do corpo do outro refletisse sobre sua própria pele. Era como se Baekhyun tivesse ficado cego por aqueles poucos minutos, mas então ganhado o dom da visão logo em seguida, só que não pelos olhos, ele agora enxergava Kyungsoo com suas mãos, com seu corpo, e era tudo vermelho, azul, laranja, amarelo, roxo, vermelho, azul, laranja, amarelo- 

Baekhyun o pintava de espuma com as pontas de seus dedos e Kyungsoo era sua maldita Monalisa naquele momento. Monalisa não, David, Vênus, Olympia, Nenúfares e qualquer outra bendita obra de arte que ele conseguisse pensar — o que estava sendo uma tarefa difícil tendo os lábios de Kyungsoo junto aos seus daquele jeito.

Kyungsoo também não estava diferente. Seu desejo de estar com Baekhyun era iminente em qualquer momentos que passavam juntos. Ele tentava ao máximo controlar sua vontade de gritar para o mundo o quanto estava gostando dele e de seu jeito atrapalhado e de seu sorriso e olhos radiantes. Porém Kyungsoo sempre acabava desistindo no final, porque aquela parte, aquela pequena parte extremamente racional de seu cérebro insistia para si que ele não tinha nenhuma chance. Mas agora ele poderia mandar seu cérebro à merda, porque ele estava certo. 

Quando eles se separaram, Baekhyun permaneceu de olhos fechados, sem acreditar que aquilo tinha acabado de acontecer mesmo, mas era real, tão real quanto a respiração descompassada de Kyungsoo e os próprios batimentos cardíacos reverberando em seus ouvidos. Sabe aquela sensação de ter seu coração pulando uma batida por causa de alguém? Baekhyun agora tinha certeza que não morreria de arritmia tão cedo, pois sabia que se precisasse ver um cardiologista, a razão só poderia ser Kyungsoo e aqueles lábios em forma de coração.

Ele sorriu com o pensamento idiota e abriu os olhos para encontrar o mesmo sorriso em Kyungsoo, que o beijou novamente achando graça de uma piada que nenhum dos dois haviam contado ou sequer entendiam. 

Kyungsoo encostou Baekhyun contra a pia e eles continuaram se perdendo entre beijos, mãos, apertos, sorrisos, suspiros e risadas baixinhas por mais algum tempo até ouvirem um barulho de algo caindo vindo da entrada da cozinha e se separarem rapidamente, encontrando Harin com um caderno caído na sua sua frente.

— Harin.

— Ecaaa. — ela disse tapando os olhos com as mãos — Isso é pior do que os beijos de amor nos filmes. — eles se encararam por um instante e depois riram percebendo que estava tudo bem. Harin espiou por entre os dedos de uma das mãos e sorriu também. — Quando terminarem, eu quero mostrar meus desenhos novos pra você Baek.

— Hmm.. tudo bem, eu te encontro na sala daqui a pouco.

Ela balançou a cabeça e tateou o chão ainda de olhos fechados procurando pelo caderno e o moreno riu. Quando se virou para sair da cozinha, Harin quase deu de cara com a parede perto da porta, sendo impedida por Kyungsoo, que percebeu o que ia acontecer e correu até ela, colocando as mãos nos ombros da filha e direcionando-a para o corredor.

Ele se virou para Baekhyun que agora mordia a bochecha esquerda em nervosismo e apertava a bancada atrás de si.

— Então…

— Então… — Kyungsoo se aproximou de novo, parando em frente ao outro. — A gente deveria conversar sobre isso, certo?

— Certo. — Baekhyun fez que sim — Você tem razão, vamos conversar. — eles se encararam por algum tempo e como se a gravidade estivesse com algum tipo de problema físico que atraísse seus corpos na mesma direção, Baekhyun se inclinou para beijá-lo mais uma vez, mas ao invés disso, descansou a testa sobre a de Kyungsoo tocando a pontinha do nariz dele com a sua e rindo baixinho. — Eu acho que já está bom demais de conversa. — Kyungsoo também riu, fechando os olhos e passando os braços pelas costas do moreno.

— Eu também acho. 

Eles voltaram a se beijar e Baekhyun com toda certeza era o filha da puta mais sortudo de todo o mundo — ou pelo menos se sentia assim. Kyungsoo o queria também e isso era um fato melhor do que saber que finalmente havia entregado seu TCC depois de tantos perrengues. _Ok_. Talvez não tão melhor assim, mas o coração de Baekhyun estava páreo a páreo com sua razão naquela disputa.

E pensar que eles se conheceram exatamente por conta disso, porque Baekhyun estava desesperado demais ao ponto de não pensar duas vezes antes de vestir uma fantasia de um fantasma japonês e entreter algumas crianças para salvar sua monografia; era um tanto quanto excêntrico — mas o moreno secretamente gostava de pensar que talvez fosse o destino e que uma hora ou outra o seu caminho ia se cruzar com o de Kyungsoo, fosse numa festa infantil ou nos corredores da galeria.

Agora, dois meses depois da primeira vez que se viram, o moreno estava prestes a se formar, com um emprego que não era o melhor do mundo mas muito promissor e um cantinho para chamar de seu em breve, e de bônus ele estava ali, beijando Kyungsoo na cozinha dele. A mesma cozinha em que Baekhyun havia chorado no ombro do outro e manchado a camisa de Kyungsoo de tinta branca e vermelha. 

Com toda certeza eles teriam que conversar sobre isso depois, sobre o que aquilo significava, sobre o que eles queriam, o que sentiam e sobre o que aquilo tudo se tornaria — e Baekhyun estava torcendo _muito_ para que se tornasse algo. Se os beijos que trocavam naquele instante fosse algum tipo indicação, o Byun estava confiante sobre seu desejo se tornar realidade. 

Porém, dado às circunstâncias, aquela conversa poderia esperar por algum momento em que ele não sentisse que estava prestes a transbordar por conta de Kyungsoo. Ou explodir. Também, porque não era como se eles tivessem que noivar no dia seguinte por conta disso ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Baekhyun era jovem e Kyungsoo também, apesar de ser alguns anos mais velho que o moreno, fato que, para falar a verdade, agora ele sabia que não fazia a mínima diferença, nem para ele e nem para o Do.

Mesmo assim, Baekhyun tinha a impressão que tanto ele quanto Kyungsoo estavam em uma fase de suas vidas onde ambos acabariam concordando de levar aquilo adiante com um pouco mais de calma, ele não se importaria com isso como achou que se importaria, sabia que seria algo necessário para os dois e daria um jeito de aproveitar cada segundo. E para que a pressa, afinal? Queria ter e estar com Kyungsoo por quanto tempo conseguisse e finalmente estava mais do que pronto para admitir isso para o próprio.

No final das contas, Baekhyun não ganhou na loteria, e nenhum gênio da sorte apareceu em sua porta com um computador novo ou uma maleta de dinheiro para lhe ajudar a terminar seu trabalho de conclusão de curso. Baekhyun ainda tinha um computador quebrado — novamente, _droga!_ —, e ainda era um universitário falido, e também precisaria enfrentar uma bancada de professores mal-humorados e carrancudos para enfim receber seu diploma e se formar. 

Ele estava quase como há dois meses, a única diferença era que, se ele considerasse Kyungsoo o seu gênio da lâmpada e toda ajuda quase _mágica_ que ele tinha lhe dado durante esse meio-tempo, então Baekhyun ainda esperava que ele realizasse mais alguns de seus desejos.

♡̷̷̷♡̷̷♡̷̷

O verão tinha chegado e, mesmo com o ar-condicionado do prédio ligado a menos de vinte graus, Baekhyun estava suando debaixo de todo aquele pano preto, mas dessa vez não era nenhuma fantasia para uma festa de criança ou coisa do tipo, e sim sua beca. Finalmente poderia dizer com todas as letras que estava formado!

Ainda era difícil para o moreno acreditar que estava com o seu diploma em mãos, ele passava o canudo de uma mão para a outra com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Tinha acabado de sair do anfiteatro onde aconteceu a cerimônia e esperava com mais alguns colegas de classe — ex-colegas de classe agora — para serem fotografados no cenário montado pelo comitê de eventos da universidade. Jongdae estava lá ao seu lado, rindo e girando dentro da beca como se estivesse chovendo ouro em suas cabeças.

Sua apresentação de TCC havia sido melhor do imaginava — tudo passou como um borrão devido ao nervosismo —, não só pelo fato de estar apresentando sua monografia para professores, mestres e doutores especialistas no assunto, mas também porque Kyungsoo estava lá. 

A apresentação era aberta ao público e aconteceria na parte da manhã para que a tarde fosse reservada à exposição dos trabalhos artísticos dos graduandos. Depois daquele dia na cozinha, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo não tiveram muita oportunidade de conversar a respeito do que aconteceu já que o moreno mergulhou de cabeça nos preparativos e ensaios finais. Eles apenas trocaram mais alguns beijos na sala, no corredor, no hall, na porta de entrada quando Baekhyun estava de saída, na frente da casa de Kyungsoo, na calçada… 

Kyungsoo acabou se ofereceu para ir apoiar Baekhyun no dia de sua apresentação, até porque o seu TCC tinha literalmente os unido de uma certa forma. 

Na hora pareceu uma ótima ideia visto que sua família só conseguiria ir para a cerimônia de graduação, então Baekhyun concluiu que seria ótimo ver um rosto conhecido na plateia que pudesse lhe acalmar — Jongdae e todos seus amigos estariam igualmente nervosos e não serviriam de ajuda alguma. Mas quando encontrou o Do na entrada e ele o cumprimentou com um beijo, o primeiro que trocaram depois daquele dia, Baekhyun sentiu o nervosismo lhe atingir como um trem desgovernado junto com todos aqueles sentimentos que havia sentido na cozinha de Kyungsoo quando finalmente tinha o beijado.

Apesar de tudo, e também pelo esforço incansável de Baekhyun, no momento que ele pisou no palco e começou a discursar, acabou se esquecendo de tudo que não fosse as palavras que havia estudado para dizer durante todo o semestre. E no final deu tudo certo, mais do que certo, ele diria. Foi elogiado pela banca e por todos os visitantes da exposição que paravam para analisar o quadro que ele havia escolhido para exibir naquela tarde.

Era uma sequência de três telas sobre os primeiros anos da Guerra da Coreia. Baekhyun tinha se inspirado nas histórias de guerra que seu avô lhe contava ainda menino, quando Baekhyun estava entediado demais para observar os clientes no restaurante de seus pais e corria para a cozinha para ver as mãos calejadas de seu avô que um dia seguraram rifles e granadas na Batalha de Pusan, cortarem nabos e tomates. 

Ao contrário das pinturas sobre guerra normais com tons cinzas e azuis-escuros, Baekhyun tinha usado uma paleta vibrante, e a influência da fase rosa de Picasso — seu pintor favorito — sobre elas era claro. Ele não achou que Kyungsoo notaria, mas ele notou, e Baekhyun deixou um suspiro escapar enquanto o outro analisava e comentava suas telas. Ele pensou que se sentiria incomodado quando esse dia chegasse já que Kyungsoo também entendia de arte, mas tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em como o Do ficava sexy falando sobre tintas, técnicas de pintura, pintores famosos e movimentos artísticos.

Depois disso eles saíram para comer e comemorar em um restaurante árabe ali mesmo no bairro universitário e Kyungsoo não parou de lhe encher de elogios pelo resto da noite. Foi impossível para Baekhyun e seu ego brilhando mais que os postes de luz, não o agarrar dentro do carro ao invés de conversarem como deviam.

E depois disso veio a formatura.

Baekhyun olhou mais uma vez para os estudantes à sua volta vendo aqueles sorrisos de missão cumprida rasgarem seus rostos e os olhos brilharem um tipo de confiança, esperança, orgulho, felicidade e até mesmo medo pelo o que viria a seguir. Eles tinham acabado aquela etapa de suas vidas, mas o futuro ainda era totalmente incerto para muitos, um diploma ajudava, é claro, mas também não fazia milagres. Baekhyun sabia que deveria estar com a mesma expressão no rosto e apesar do frio na barriga que esse pensamento lhe causava, ele se sentia feliz.

Depois de terminarem com as fotografias e se despedir de Jongdae, Baekhyun encontrou seus pais no gramado central de frente para o prédio do auditório, estava ainda mais calor do lado de fora e eles encontraram uma sombra de uma árvore para se abrigar enquanto conversavam com Kyungsoo. Eles acabaram se conhecendo devido à suas poltronas estarem próximas, por conta dos ingressos que foram disponibilizados para Baekhyun, e saíram juntos para jardim para esperar por ele depois que a cerimônia tinha acabado.

Baekhyun observou de longe Kyungsoo coçar a bochecha com o dedo indicador, naquela mania preguiçosa dele, como se usar mais de um dedo ou a mão demandasse um tremendo esforço, mas era uma mania que o moreno achava curiosa e engraçada do mesmo jeito. Para os seus pais era uma ato quase imperceptível e natural, mas Baekhyun aprendeu naqueles últimos meses que significava que o outro estava nervoso. 

Ele riu da cena e apertou o passo para se juntar a eles e salvar Kyungsoo das prováveis perguntas constrangedoras que sua mãe deveria estar fazendo. Baekhyun nem teve tempo de falar nada quando os alcançou e seu pai o engoliu em um abraço apertado.

— Pai, as minhas costelas. — Baekhyun disse tentando respirar naquele aperto.

— Ah, me desculpe, me desculpe. Só estou muito orgulhoso de você.

— Quem diria… — sua mãe se aproximou ajeitando sua beca e limpando uma poeira invisível de seu ombros com algumas batidinhas. Ela ainda tinha os olhos vermelhos pelo choro da cerimônia e um lenço de seda entre as mãos — Olha só para você, todo crescido, formado na universidade, morando e trabalhando na cidade grande. Nem acredito que o meu bebê todo gordinho já é um homem feito. 

— Mãe! Não me envergonhe na frente do meu namorado.

Eles ficaram ali por mais alguns minutos conversando, mas decidiram que o calor e o sol estava demais para aguentar e que era melhor adiantar o almoço que teriam em um restaurante em Gangnam, um _Michelin_ três estrelas. 

Baekhyun tinha insistido para seu pai que não precisava de tudo aquilo mas o mais velho disse que não deixaria a ocasião do primeiro diploma de nível superior da família Byun passar em branco, ele estava quase explodindo de orgulho e só aquele fato já fazia Baekhyun querer chorar por si só, fora que o Byun mais velho, sendo dono de um restaurante humilde no interior, nunca tinha encontrado uma desculpa realmente boa o suficiente antes para gastar suas economias em um restaurante _Michelin_. 

Seus pais seguiram em direção ao estacionamento e Baekhyun foi atrás, mas se virou quando percebeu que Kyungsoo não o seguia também. 

O Do não tinha feito nenhuma menção de sair do lugar ou de chamar Harin, que brincava com as flores do canteiro animada depois passar tanto tempo sentada em silêncio. 

— O que foi? — perguntou se aproximando.

— Namorado.

— Hm?

— Você disse que eu era o seu namorado para os seus pais. — Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior e Baekhyun sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. _Merda, merda, merda._ Será que ele poderia culpar o sol pelo seu rubor?

— Me desculpe, eu… eu sei que a gente não teve essa conversa ainda então me desculpe se eu acabei te deixando desconfortável, não pensei direto antes de falar só-

— Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo o interrompeu com o tom mais alto.

— Oi?

— Você está divagando.

— Eu- Me desculpe… — ele abaixou as mãos para as laterais do corpo. Nem havia percebido o momento que começou a gesticular.

— Tudo bem, você não precisa se desculpar, nem por isso e nem por… por antes. — Kyungsoo respirou fundo e se aproximou pegando uma das mãos de Baekhyun e entrelaçando os dedos no seus — Eu sei que ainda precisamos nos sentar e conversar direito, mas eu não me importo. Digo, não me importo de ter você me chamando assim. Isso parece rápido ou estranho? Provavelmente deve ser estranho. — Ele torceu um dos cantos da boca e Baekhyun fez que não.

— Acho que não. Na verdade a gente se conhece já faz algum tempo, nós só demoramos demais para que _isso_ aqui acontecesse. — Baekhyun argumentou.

— Somos um pouco lentos, não é mesmo? — Ele riu e Baekhyun imitou sua expressão.

— Com toda certeza sim. Mas eu sinto como se te conhecesse há mais tempo do que esses últimos três meses, talvez isso possa parecer estranho, mas acho que no meu subconsciente foi apenas natural te chamar daquele jeito. Na verdade, eu quero ter a chance de te chamar assim em algum momento daqui para frente. 

— Byun Baekhyun, meu namorado… — Kyungsoo experimentou as palavras em voz alta olhando em seus olhos _e maldito sol por queimar minhas bochechas desse jeito!_ — Não me parece nada mal.

— É mesmo? — Baekhyun perguntou como o idiota que era e o Do concordou.

— Acho que podemos sair no próximo final de semana para decidirmos isso, o que acha?

— Você está me chamando para um encontro, Do Kyungsoo?

— Você aceita? — Baekhyun fez que sim 

— Então sim, é um encontro. 

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-lo, os lábios um pouco rachados pelo calor, mas com gosto de chiclete de melancia, doce e refrescante, perfeito para o verão.

A barriga de Baekhyun fez um barulho engraçado e eles se separaram rindo, não tinha comido nada naquela manhã com medo de vomitar na hora que estivesse recebendo seu diploma e agora seu estômago reclamava por isso.

Harin correu até Baekhyun com um punhado de flores brancas e algumas outras folhas arrumadas em um buquê meio desajeitado e amarrado com um elástico de cabelo.

— Pra você Baek. Feliz formatura. — Ela ergueu o buquê em sua direção e o moreno riu da parabenização, achando fofo, como tudo que ela fazia. Aquilo deveria ser algum mal da família Do. — Podemos ir tomar sorvete no Baskin Robbins depois do almoço? — Ela juntou as mãozinhas na frente do queixo e olhou de Baekhyun para Kyungsoo algumas vezes fazendo os melhores olhos pidões que ele já tinha visto na vida. Ele riu por fim, entendendo o suborno em forma de flores e concordou com a cabeça.

Kyungsoo a pegou no colo e com a outra mão segurou a de Baekhyun e eles seguiram para o estacionamento.

Finalmente era verão e Baekhyun estava pronto para começar aquela nova fase de sua vida com Kyungsoo e Harin junto daquela estação. Isso, é claro, se ele não derretesse dentro daquela beca antes. 


End file.
